


As Changing as the Moon

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Biting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John?”  Mycroft paused in his train of thought.  “John’s gone.”</p><p>Sherlock startled.  “No he’s not.”</p><p>“He’s moved on with his life.  You were dead.”</p><p>“But he’s…”</p><p>“What?  Your mate?  Sherlock… Humans don’t mate for all time.  They are as fickle as the winds.  One moment this way, the next moment that way…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more werewolf!Sherlock stories in the world.
> 
> This one has been hanging out in my head. Since my "To Serve" was doing so well I thought I would start another serial. There will be updates... I suppose I should keep to a schedule. 
> 
> I'm really not sure where I'm going with this.

The wolf lay unmoving on the ground, a formless black lump on the sidewalk with a pool of blood beneath him. 

“Oh gods… Sherlock…” John moaned as he made his way across the street. Everything moved in slow motion as if in a dream but the clenching in his chest told him everything was too real. John stumbled and reached out for the wolf on the pavement. “Sherlock…” People held John back and he struggled against them. “No… He’s my friend… Let me…” His hand wrapped around a paw. There was no pulse. 

^.~

“Tell me about the nightmares, John.” 

“What’s there to tell? I see him fall to his death over and over. When he’s on the ground he has taken his wolf form and no one will let me near him.”

“He was a werewolf?”

“Yes.” John answered, swallowing through the lump in his throat. “Werewolf… Born. It runs in his family.”

The therapist bit her lips as she regarded John with pity. “I am sorry for your loss. It’s difficult to lose a mate.”

John shook his head. “We were friends. I wasn’t his mate.”

“I’m sorry. I was led to believe that werewolves were always compelled to take mates… Alpha and omega…”

John shook his head and wiped away the tears that were forming. “He didn’t have a mate.” The thought of Sherlock dying without even the presence of a mate to comfort him… “He didn’t have a mate.” John broke down in sobs.

^.~

The werewolf dodged the men to the left only to encounter the men on the right. Their scents were masked. Above him the helicopter drowned out the sound of their footsteps so he couldn’t tell where they were. All at once he was in a clearing and he realized he was surrounded. A crack of a gun and he felt the sting in his leg followed by numbness. Then everything went black.

When he woke it was to feet kicking him in the side. “Change! Change back you filthy dog!” A man yelled in Serbian. 

The werewolf managed to shift back, laying naked and filthy upon the floor of his cell. 

“Now make him talk.” A familiar voice commanded from near the door to the man with the feet.

And so he spoke… His words sending his tormentor running out of the cell. “You could have said something sooner.” 

“I got carried away.” Mycroft answered. The alpha got up and lightly touched one of the many bruises beginning to bloom on Sherlock’s back. “Holiday is over. It’s time to come home, Brother Dear.”

^.~ 

Sherlock listened to Mycroft drone on and on about his mission… The reason he was being returned to London. As his pack alpha spoke he found himself getting more and more agitated. “Yes, yes… That’s all very well… Just let me go home to John.”

“John?” Mycroft paused in his train of thought. “John’s gone.”

Sherlock startled. “No he’s not.”

“He’s moved on with his life. You were dead.”

“But he’s…”

“What? Your mate? Sherlock… Humans don’t mate for all time. They are as fickle as the winds. One moment this way, the next moment that way…” Mycroft gave a pompous sort of smug grin to his brother.

“He’ll take me back.”

“He won’t.” Mycroft responded.

Something clenched in Sherlock’s chest. The cold betrayal making him lose control of his emotions. “He has to, Mycroft. He’s my mate!”

“John isn’t a werewolf. He’s human. He operates under a different set of rules.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sherlock snarled and left his brother’s office.

But Mycroft did know what he was talking about. It was Sherlock’s deepest fear from the moment he jumped from the roof of St. Bart’s. What if John Watson didn’t understand his role as Sherlock’s mate and abandoned the werewolf while Sherlock was attempting to protect him? There was no way John couldn’t know… Right? There had been that night in Dartmoor…

^.~

John stumbled through the door and collapsed on the bed. “Oh gods… I feel… Hehe… Wow…” 

“It’s the chemicals...” Sherlock responded as he collapsed on the bed beside John. “So many chemicals…”

“For a minute I thought the hound was a werewolf.” 

Sherlock sobered up enough to look John in the eye. “It wasn’t. It was just some dog.”

“I know. But at first when I saw it… It was as big as a werewolf.”

“But it wasn’t. It was just a dog.” Sherlock rolled onto his side, facing John. “I can tell.”

“Oh you can, can you? Is that why you were freaking out last night?” John chuckled softly and rolled onto his back.

“Yes. My eyes told me it was a werewolf but my nose told me it was a dog. It was something I had never seen before. Werewolf sized dogs would truly be terrifying.”

“You’re truly terrifying…” John teased.

“Mm…” Sherlock hummed as he assessed a new development in the chemical after-effects. “I’m hard.”

John burst out laughing. 

“It’s not funny, John.” 

“No… It’s just… I’m hard too.” John giggled. “What did they dose us with?”

Sherlock reached out and touched John’s trousers to assess his claimed erection. It was as hard as John claimed it to be.

“Sherlock!” John cried out and caught Sherlock’s wrist in his hand. 

Sherlock’s hand still covered John and he gave a bit of a squeeze. “Just checking.”

John gave a bit of a moan and minutely moved his hips. “Don’t… Not unless you mean it.”

Sherlock gave another squeeze, marveling at the hardness under his palm. Of course he had seen his John naked before. They shared a flat and a bathroom. Sometimes John accidentally flashed him on his way from the shower. Of course John had been flaccid during those times. John being hard was something completely new. It was something he had to see. 

“Whoa… Ok… What are you doing?” John asked as Sherlock began to fumble with his trousers and pants. “Sherlock?”

“Let me see, John…” Sherlock answered and then caught his breath. John’s cock was nothing like his own. Of course… John was fully human. And John was erect. None of the humans in the morgue were this alive and hard. Lightly he traced the glans with his fingertip, only then becoming aware that John was very, very still. Sherlock looked up at the human in bed next to him. 

John nervously licked his bottom lips, eyes focused on Sherlock’s finger touching him. 

Sherlock slowly leaned down and touched his tongue to the glans, hearing John gasp in surprise. “Sherlock?”

John’s taste was heavy on Sherlock’s tongue and his inner wolf howled with desire. It desperately wanted to take control and mount the human laying helplessly on the bed below him. “Mine…” The wolf whispered possessively.

Sherlock startled. There were stories of werewolves connecting with their mates on a primal level. John’s taste worked its ways deep into the pleasure centers of his wolf brain, lighting it up with connections he hadn’t been aware of before. But he knew they had been there from day one… The night John shot the cabbie. John Watson was meant to be his mate. And with that Sherlock nuzzled against John’s belly and then took more of cock into his mouth. His wolf side really seemed to enjoy John’s cock… And his human side didn’t mind it either… Especially since he had hands to explore. The warm satiny skin sheathing the hardness… The wiry pubic hair… The hairy scrotum containing John’s testicles. And all while Sherlock explored he could hear John moaning his name. Too soon John’s hands were tightening in his curls, attempting to push Sherlock’s head away. 

“Sherlock… I’m going to… You have to… Stop!”

The werewolf pulled his mouth off, feeling something wet splatter against his lips and chin. 

John stared down at him, eyes bleary, mouth open as he panted. “Oh… Fuck… ‘M sorry…”

Sherlock licked his lips, his tongue encountering something salty and musky. His eyes returned to the now softening cock. “You ejaculated.”

“I’m so sorry.” John replied as he blindly reached for the box of tissues beside the bed.

Sherlock continued to lick his lips, using the back of his hand to wipe it from his face and lick it clean. 

“Sherlock… Sherlock… You don’t have to do that.” John held out one of the tissues he found. 

“You are under the mistaken impression that your seed on me is somehow unwelcome.” Sherlock responded, watching the flustered human below him.

John closed his mouth, for it had been open as he watched Sherlock licking up the mess he made. “It’s not?” 

Sherlock smirked, reaching down to wipe the small bit of semen that had splattered on John’s belly away with his finger. Keeping eye contact with John he deliberately placed that finger in his mouth.

“Oh gods… Sherlock…” John moaned and covered his face with his hands. “You just sucked me off? On purpose?”

“Is there any other way to fellatiate someone, John?”

“Not everyone swallows!” John pointed out.

“Not everyone is a werewolf.” Sherlock answered. And with that he crawled back up to lay down properly on the bed beside John who still had his trousers and pants down around his hips. Sherlock took the opportunity to examine his mate’s penis. When it was flaccid it looked like every other human penis he had ever seen. 

“Are you done looking at my dick?” John sighed, rubbing his face. “Or can I put it away?”

Sherlock’s inner wolf wanted to curl up naked with John, mingling their scents together. But John made it clear he liked being clothed. It was a human thing, it seemed. The rest of Sherlock’s pack had no problems taking wolf form and curling up together, especially after a hunt. And tonight had been a hunt. Sherlock’s instincts screamed at him to reaffirm his connection with his pack… Or his mate. Often they went out for dinner or sat together on the sofa watching telly. But at the moment all Sherlock really wanted was to be naked with John. “Take off your clothes.”

“Sherlock…” John sighed.

“John… Just do it.”

John sighed again and gave in, pulling off his clothing.

Sherlock did the same and changed into his wolf form before hopping back up onto the bed. 

John turned around to face the wolf. “Really? In that form?”

Sherlock thumped his tail a few times.

John sighed yet again and got onto the bed, settling on his side, facing away from Sherlock. 

Sherlock scooted closer so he was pressed against John’s back. It made his erection harder but he ignored it.

“Your fur is tickling me.” John commented.

Sherlock nuzzled the back of John’s neck, taking in his delicious scent. His tongue lapped at John’s skin behind his ear. 

“That tickles!” John giggled half-heartedly attempting to swat Sherlock’s muzzle away. 

Sherlock continued, working on John’s neck.

John rolled over onto his back and stared at the wolf next to him on the bed. “Why are you so… Cuddly this evening? What’s different, Sherl? You’re usually content with… Well… Nothing like this.” John indicated his naked body. “Not that I’m… Well this change in our relationship is a bit of a surprise. But what does it mean, exactly? Are you going to tell me?”

Sherlock nuzzled under John’s chin, licking him there before pushing his nose into John’s armpit. 

“I just don’t get it…” John absently scratched behind Sherlock’s ears. “You’ve never been so… Clingy. I’ve certainly never ended up naked before. Although you did stick your nose between my legs for a while…”

Sherlock remembered that phase. It was when John was sleeping with a human females. There had been much to learn about their combined scents, especially when it was Sherlock’s time of the month and John brought their scents to invade his den. John learned to not sleep with girlfriends on the nights of the full moon… Or at least he learned to wash up afterwards so their scent didn’t drive Sherlock to scent his crotch when he returned home.

“Why are we doing this?” John asked, attempting to push Sherlock’s nose out of his armpit. “What’s wrong? Why did you… You know?”

Sherlock took the opportunity to transform into his human form, laying on his belly with his head on John’s chest. “No. I don’t know.”

“The blow job, Sherlock.”

“I… Just wanted to taste you.” Sherlock answered, using his tongue to trace John’s nipple. 

“Is it a werewolf thing?” John accepted a lot of Sherlock’s behavior if it was labeled “werewolf.” 

“Yes.” Sherlock answered, staring up at his mate. 

“But it’s not usually like this.” John insisted.

“You don’t like it?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him.

“No… It felt good. I just… I don’t understand why.”

Sherlock smirk and stretched up to lightly lick John’s lips.

John chuckled softly. “You’re not in wolf form… You lick me when you’re in wolf form.”

“I know what form I’m in.” Sherlock answered and lightly kissed John’s lips. John’s cock gave a twitch and Sherlock caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. His own was still hard and he shifted a bit so it was pressed against John’s thigh. 

John glanced down his body, moving so he could get a better view of what was hotly pressed against his leg. His breath caught at the size. Being a doctor, he knew what shape it would be… But the girth of Sherlock’s erection still startled him. John looked up at Sherlock, opening his mouth to speak when he was kissed.

Sherlock silenced his mate with a kiss, pulling the human against him as he pushed his tongue into John’s mouth. The look on John’s face had been enough… The human was afraid of Sherlock’s size. The detective sought to reassure the human that he was content to mate without penetration. Pulling away for breath, he rested his lips against John’s neck. “John… Don’t be afraid. I would never hurt you.”

“I know… I know.” John answered.

“I don’t need to penetrate you.”

“That’s reassuring.” 

“But I need this…”

“What must I do?” John asked, wrapping his arm around Sherlock’s waist.

“Just… Hold me. I can rub up against you.” Sherlock answered.

John nodded. “I can do that.” His arm tightened around Sherlock’s waist.

Sherlock moved his hips, feeling himself slide against John’s returning erection. They felt good together… And they had sex the same way they worked together. It was in tandem with John knowing the exact moment to move himself in the opposite direction for the optimal amount of friction. “Oh…”

“Shall I squeeze your knot? That’s what you need, right?” John reached down and fumbled to find the base of Sherlock’s cock. 

Sherlock allowed John room to work, lifting his hips so the human could wrap his hand around the werewolf’s knot. “Fuck, John…” Sherlock cursed… Unsure if it was an exclamation or an order. The wolf inside howled at him to roll John onto his belly so he could fill him. 

John pushed Sherlock onto his back and straddled his thighs. Using both hands he wrapped them tightly around the bulge at Sherlock’s base. “That’s it… Come on, Sherl. I’ve got you.” John’s hands squeezed tighter. Leaning forward he pressed his weight on it. 

Sherlock cried out, feeling the first pulse of his orgasm overwhelm him. Reaching out, he grabbed John, pulling him down so his teeth could make contact with John’s neck. The taste of blood and John’s cry in his ear worked him through his next few pulses.

“Gods… Sherlock!” John seethed but didn’t release his hold. His hands kept a tight grip until the knot began to soften and he could let go. “What the hell?” Sitting up, John covered the bite with his semen covered hand. “You better not have just turned me into a werewolf!”

“Don’t be stupid, John…” Sherlock answered, enjoying the weight of his mate on his thighs. Their scents were beginning to combine. “It’s not full moon.”

“Then what the hell did you bite me for?” John demanded.

“Marked you.”

“Marked me?” 

“No other werewolf will want you. You’re mine.”

“Well thank bloody hell for small miracles.” John dismounted and pulled his hand from his wound to look down at it. “And I had your cum on my hand! That’s bloody brilliant!” With that he got up and waddled towards the bathroom, still hard.

“I can help you with that erection…”

“Piss off!” John answered.

Sherlock grinned at the ceiling. Their combined scent was as powerful as he hoped it would be. Won’t Mycroft be pleased that after 35 years his brother and pack mate finally claimed a mate? 

John returned to the bed flaccid ten minutes later. Without a word and still naked he crawled in beside Sherlock, his back to the werewolf. 

Sherlock wrapped his arm around his human mate and kissed the back of his neck. 

“You could have at least warned me about the bite.” John stated.

“I’m sorry.” Sherlock answered. Not because he was sorry… But because it often made John happy to hear those words. Sherlock was actually rather pleased with himself. Offering another kiss to John’s neck, he scooted closer to John so their bodies were pressed together.

“So… You’ve marked me. Is that anything like a bond bite?”

“Mm…” Sherlock grunted pressing his lips to John’s neck. 

“You bonded yourself to me? I’m a doctor… I know about these things.”

“It means you’re the only one for me.” Sherlock answered. “And I’ll protect you to my dying breath.”

“Are you sure that’s really what you want? What if you meet someone better?”

“I’m 36. There is no one better. There is only you.”

“The Woman was pretty keen on you…”

“I don’t wish to breed. There’s no reason to bind myself to a female. I’m content with my choice.” 

John squeezed Sherlock’s hand and they settled down to sleep.

^.~

Humans were fickle. Sherlock had to remember that as he watched John and Mary get into the taxi to leave him alone and bleeding on the sidewalk. That night in Dartmoor… John never bit Sherlock back.

\--TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quick! I know... I'm not sure what my update schedule is yet. So far "as the mood strikes me" seems reasonable enough. 
> 
> I am dabbling around season 2 and 3. I'm not sure how compliant it will be to the series as things get going... And I will venture out into uncharted territory after I reach events of HLV. Also notice we jump around in timeline. I try and give you clues as to where we are. If you've watched the whole series you can figure it out.
> 
> Many of you expressed desires for a "happy ending." You KNOW my writing style! I very rarely write sad, depressing endings (that's just not me). At the very least they are bittersweet. But I do love my plot angst!

“So tell me about him…”

“What’s there to tell?” John responded. “He killed himself in front of me. You know what all I went through after that.”

“But you said he wasn’t your mate.” Mary breathed.

“He wasn’t…”

“But he bonded with you.”

“It’s not the same thing.”

“Isn’t it?” Mary asked as she shifted in the bed. 

“He faked his own death… In front of me, Mary. He devastated me. What ‘mate’ does that?” John demanded.

“Look… I don’t know. But I know enough about werewolves to know that in his mind you are his mate.”

“You’re wrong!” John rolled away from her to scowl at the wall.

“Am I?” Mary shook her head. “Did you sleep with him?”

John turned over to look at her in the darkness. “What sort of question is that?”

“A very good question. You know werewolf bonding is tied to their sexual activity. Ergo… Did you sleep with him?”

“Define… Sleeping?”

“Oh, for gods’ sakes, John… Did you get each other off? Did he mark you in the heat of passion while one or both of you ejaculated?”

John went very still and silent. “Does it make a difference if he did?”

“Just be honest.”

“He bit me once while he was… Yes. But he never bit me again.”

“Then you’re his mate.”

“He bound himself to me.” 

“That’s what mate means to them, John. It means he devoted himself to you and only you. Werewolves mate for life.”

“But he died.” 

“He’s not dead, John.”

“I saw him die.” 

Mary gave a deep sigh and rolled over to wrap her arms around her fiancé. “Well… He’s back now. Whether you want to be with him or not is up to you. You’re not a werewolf. You’re not bound by his biological rules. But I’m not stupid. Whatever you decide… Just be honest with me. If you want to marry me and shag him on the side whenever he gets the urge then at least tell me so I don’t have to stay up all night worried about you.”

“It won’t be like that.”

“You know that for certain? I know about werewolves and their appetites after hunting. Will you be able to resist him? All I ask is for a little honesty.”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“You’re mated to a werewolf. If you want to keep me we have to talk about it eventually.”

“It’s not like it was so… Serious.” John attempted. His memories were fuzzy towards the end when it came to what he and Sherlock did in the bedroom. They had fallen into bed more than once. And once… Oh gods… Had he really fucked Sherlock the night before he jumped?

^.~

Sherlock pressed John against the door of the lab, crowding against him. The snogging had become a regular occurrence since Dartmoor. After cases Sherlock kissed John breathless. John made no protest because kissing Sherlock Holmes felt good. It often led to John getting off in some way. Sherlock loved reaching into the human’s pants to touch him. John lost count of the number of times he had cum while a werewolf pressed his obscenely huge bulge against his thigh. That usually seemed to satisfy the werewolf but tonight Sherlock seemed more agitated. 

“What is it?” John panted, holding Sherlock’s hand still.

“Moriarty…” Sherlock stopped and frowned, unable to continue his thought.

John’s hand reached down to make sure the lab door was locked. “We’ll get through this, Sherlock. He won’t win. We’ll make the world see he’s not Richard Brooks.”

Sherlock sighed and pressed a chaste kiss to John’s lips even though his hand was wrapped around John’s cock. His hand gave a gentle squeeze.

John grunted and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s body, holding him close. 

“John… Will you do something for me?” Sherlock breathed against John’s neck.

“Whatever you want.” John answered.

Sherlock reached into his pocket with his free hand and then stepped away, pulling his hand out of John’s pants. The werewolf handed the object to John.

John stared stupidly at the jar of Vaseline. “Where did you get this?”

“I nicked it from Kitty’s medicine cabinet.” Sherlock answered.

“What do you want me to do with it?” John asked.

Sherlock silently raised an eyebrow at him.

John raised both of his eyebrows in response. “Oh no! Sherlock I can’t… I’m not ready to…”

Sherlock stepped closer to John. “I want you to use it on me.”

“Sherlock?” John looked up at him, unsure.

Sherlock silently undid his trousers and then turned around to kneel on the hard floor, presenting himself to John. 

For a long moment nothing happened. The room was still aside from the soft humming from the lights and the lab equipment in idle mode. Finally there was movement as John went to his knees behind the werewolf. His hand lightly caressed Sherlock’s muscular bottom. 

Sherlock whined and rested his head on his arm, eyes closed as he pressed back against John’s hand. There was an obscene sound of fingers moving in a jar of lube and then a soft touch against his hole. 

“Are you sure about this, Sherl?”

“I’m sure. Fuck me, John.” Sherlock answered.

John’s breath caught and he gently pushed a finger into the werewolf. One finger easily slid in and he wiggled it inside. “You’re so warm.” His voice was filled with awe. A second finger joined the first.

Sherlock grunted in reply. There was no way he was going to tell John that due to certain male werewolf assets their anuses had evolved to be much more pliant and relaxed than a human anus. It had to be to accommodate another male werewolf’s cock. John could use more than one or two fingers… He could use his whole hand before any real stretching was needed. But Sherlock enjoyed John’s cautious probing. It was almost sweet and endearing.

A third finger joined the other two and John lightly kissed Sherlock’s rump. His cock was hard and ready but these things took time.

“John?” Sherlock sighed. John’s fingers felt good bumping up against his prostate, but he needed more. “Please, John…”

John pulled his fingers out and rubbed the oil on his cock. Kneeling behind Sherlock he eased himself in.

Sherlock immediately tightened on John. John wasn’t long or thick… He was average human size. That meant Sherlock had to adjust himself to make sure they both got off. Tightening his sphincter on John’s girth helped.

“Oh gods… Sherlock…” John moaned as he began to pull out and slide back in again. “You feel… You feel…” John paused and pulled out. “Roll over.”

Sherlock obeyed, moving onto his back on the floor. Kicking off his trousers and pants, he stared up at John, legs open in invitation.

John carefully laid himself down and slipped back in. “I prefer to fuck like this… So I can see my partner.” 

Sherlock nodded and tightened himself on John again. Vaguely he wished the mate had a knot, but he chose a human. If he wanted his own kind he could have found another werewolf to mate. But John was human. His hands rested on John’s bum, pulling him in deeper. 

“Oh gods, Sherl…” John moaned, wiggling against him. 

Sherlock was struck by the thought that if he bit John during the full moon then John would acquire werewolf characteristics, including a knot. The idea was tempting. Many werewolves changed their human mates into werewolves. If he changed John into a werewolf then he could be inside of John.

The idea made his cock pulse and he cried out, pulling John in deeper. His body tightened, trying to clamp down on the knot that wasn’t there. 

“Sherl… Sherlock…” John breathed, moving between the werewolf’s thighs. Too soon he felt the tightening in the pit of his stomach and the base of his cock. “Oh… Fuck.” Too soon he was pulsing into Sherlock’s body. Collapsing in exhaustion, he lay immobile, only vaguely aware that Sherlock was still squirming and ejaculating between them. From the size of the splatters it seemed he had been ejaculating for some time. John didn’t really have the energy to ponder at the volume of werewolf spunk released during penetration as opposed to manual stimulation. His mind was exhausted from being on the run. His eyes slipped shut and he fell asleep, knowing whatever happened… Sherlock would protect him. John only half woke a short time later when the wolf lapped all the semen from his skin. When he woke again human hands were redressing him and placing him in a more comfortable sleeping position. Perhaps he only imagined Sherlock’s kiss and faint words of love.

A few hours later Sherlock jumped.

\--TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you lonely, Mycroft?” 

“How can I be lonely, Sherlock? I am the pack alpha. I look after you lot.”

“You don’t have a mate.” Sherlock answered, making his move with flourish. 

“Why do I need a mate?” Mycroft demanded. But his hand trembled and… BUZZ! He dropped the plastic piece back into the board. “Bollocks!” Mycroft tossed down the tweezers in disgust. “Whose idea was it to play this childish game?” Giving the Operation game an accusatory glare he pushed it away. “I don’t want to play anymore.”

Sherlock shrugged and grinned. The game had been John’s. It had been a gift to prove to the human that his hand tremor was gone and he could resume surgical work if he really wanted to. “Loneliness.”

“Loneliness? Is that why you bit John Watson? You were lonely?”

Sherlock shook his head and jumped onto his chair to pull his legs under him. “Mate recognition.”

“Mate recognition? Bloody hell… Is that really a ‘thing’?”

“Of course it’s a thing.” Sherlock responded. “You should know that!”

“I thought it was just one of Mummy’s… stories.”

“What? The story of how she was on her way to being the world’s leading mathematician when she met Father and recognized him as her mate? She gave up her career for pups and a collection of Wedgwood teacups.”

Mycroft made a face. “I suppose it’s a good thing John Watson happens to be male or else you’d be stuck with pups and a collection of Wedgwood teacups too.” 

“There’s no need to be insulting.”

“You started it with your sentiments on loneliness.”

“I’m just asking…”

“If you’re normal? Don’t worry… You’re not.” Mycroft smirked. “How are you getting on with your mate living with another person, pretending like you don’t exist?”

“I suppose it’s only fair… After what I put him through the past two years.”

“If you wanted loyalty you should have mated one of our own kind. They never would have taken another mate. It’s your own fault for choosing a human. At the very least you could have changed him into one of us. Then he wouldn’t have wandered.”

Sherlock frowned and went quiet.

“Why don’t you talk to him?”

“No!” Sherlock snarled defensively. Getting up, he paced the room. His eyes caught on the hat that had been left on his door. Picking it up, he tossed it to Mycroft. “What do you make of that?”

^.~

Molly was not a proper substitute for John Watson… Even if she was a turned werewolf. Molly was pack. Turned werewolves didn’t have family packs. They were adopted into established family packs as allies. They were transient and could belong to several packs in their lifetime. Usually they settled on family pack once they found a mate. Molly was unmated… But Sherlock could smell another pack’s scent on her. The ring on her finger showed the human sentiment of engagement. 

“Congratulations.” Sherlock smiled and kissed her cheek, genuinely pleased for his friend’s impending mating.

Molly shivered at the touch of his lips. “Thank you.”

^.~

Sherlock twirled in a circle, looking for any sign of John. His nose told him the human was nearby. But where? And then he heard it… A faint cry from the bonfire. Without thinking of his clothes he instantly transformed so he could sprint to the bonfire. His claws burrowed into the flaming kindling as he dug his way in amongst the smoke and flames. Someone screamed behind him but he ignored them… And the scent of burnt werewolf fur filled the confined space. His nose found a pant leg and he clamped his teeth on it, tugging with all his might. 

“Help…” John’s cries were overwhelmed by a coughing fit. 

Sherlock transformed back and used his hands to grab both of John’s ankles, tugging him out the way he came. As he backed out of the bonfire he was only half aware that he was naked, his clothing was tattered and torn on the ground from when he transformed. With a mighty heave he managed to pull most of John out of the wood pile. Humans around them tossed water on the flames, screaming and crying out at the tragedy that had almost been. Sherlock fell back onto his rump and pulled the doctor with him to clear the last few feet away from the wood pile. “John? John…” The werewolf reached for John’s waist, pulling him closer. “John?” 

John coughed, finding himself cradled in a naked Sherlock’s arms. “Sherlock? I’m…”

In that moment Mary dropped Sherlock’s coat onto the werewolf’s shoulders for modesty. 

^.~

“Who drugged me and stuck me in a bonfire? Who did that, Sherlock? Hmm?” John demanded.

Sherlock made a face and shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Am I the target? Are you the target?” John paced before the detective.

“I don’t know, John.” Sherlock answered.

“Will you find out?” 

“I will try.” Sherlock promised.

^.~

Sherlock flicked the switch, watching the countdown stop and flicker. On the other end of the car John continued with his sentiment. That’s what it was… Pure sentiment. Although the human made no mention of their bond. With a weary sigh Sherlock sat on the seat and stared at John work through his frustrations and despair. Despair? Oh yes… John hadn’t noticed the countdown had stopped. The human thought he was about to die. Although the car would have blown five seconds ago. Was John’s internal clock really that far behind? 

John paused for breath, closing his eyes and Sherlock giggled. John opened first one eye and then the other. Leaning forward he looked at the countdown clock for the first time. “Oh bugger…”

“You were doing so well!” Sherlock grinned. “I didn’t want to interrupt. It was all very lovely and touching.” 

“Shut up!” John snarled. “You said you didn’t know how to disarm bombs!”

“I don’t!” Sherlock giggled. “But there was a switch.”

John chuckled softly to himself and suddenly all the tension was gone between them. John rubbed his eyes and sat heavily on the seat beside Sherlock. “Oh gods… How I missed you.”

The words made Sherlock’s heart soar.

“I’m getting married.”

Sherlock’s heart plummeted back to Earth.

\--TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“Where are you?” Sherlock snarled into the phone.

“Where am I? Where are you?” Mycroft responded airily.

“You know exactly where I am!” Sherlock snipped.

“Was that today?” Mycroft smirked into the phone.

“You were supposed to be here!” Sherlock growled. “You’re pack alpha and you’re supposed to be here.”

“John isn’t pack.”

“He’s MY pack!” Sherlock answered, ducking behind a column. “He’s my mate and you’re supposed to be here.”

“You think I should go witness your human mate marry someone not in our pack?” Mycroft stated carefully.

Sherlock took several deep breaths. “There’s precedent. Human mates are allow to marry outside of the bond in order to breed.”

“Dear gods… Is she pregnant?” 

Sherlock winced and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Please… I need you.”

“A mate with pups… You’re getting in too deep. Remember Redbeard?” 

“Mycroft…” Sherlock sighed. 

“You had months to reclaim your mate and stop this from happening… And now there’s a pup on the way.”

“He’s happy with her… Much happier than he ever was with me. She can give him what he needs.”

“Go back to your party, Sherlock. This day won’t last forever, although it may seem like it.”

Sherlock ended the call and took several moments to himself trying to reclaim his composure. Giving away his mate to someone else was the most difficult thing he ever had to do.

“You alright?” Molly asked, looking in on him. 

“Yeah… Just had to make a call.” Sherlock answered and showed her his mobile. “Go back inside.”

Molly licked her lips and stepped into the room. “It’s only that… This must be difficult for you. Them together. You’re on the outside…” Molly nervously shook her head. “I didn’t mean it like that… Just I know what he is to you. He doesn’t understand. Humans don’t understand what it’s like for us. When I was a human I didn’t understand.” Giving him a smile she stared down at his feet. “I can smell the baby. We can all smell the baby. They’re human… They don’t know yet, do they?”

Sherlock shook his head. 

“I’m sorry, Sherlock. I really am.”

“It’s what he wants. It’s not like I can give him what he wants.”

Molly reached out and touched Sherlock’s hand with her own. “We support you… Your pack, I mean.”

Sherlock gave her a small smile. “Thank you.”

“His pup will be protected.”

“Thank you, Molly.”

Molly gave him a smile and then returned to the party. 

Sherlock took another moment to compose himself before following her.

^.~

Janine was a distraction. Her mouth was soft on his… Her body warm. But he never mounted her… No. A werewolf mated to someone of their own gender could mount a person of the opposite gender in order to breed. But Sherlock didn’t want to breed. Allowing the human woman to kiss him and rub up against him was enough… Enough to get her interested in him. 

“I could take you…” Janine whispered between hot, moist kisses. 

“I’d have to turn you first.” Sherlock answered. “I would be too much for you.” 

With a giggle she reached down to touch him but he caught her hand before she could make contact. “You don’t know how much I can handle.”

Sherlock wrapped his arms around her, only allowing her to rub against him. “I would love to test that… But I have to go to work.”

“Mm… You do that, Sherlock Holmes.” Janine murmured. “I’ll stay here and rub my scent all over your bed. Werewolves like that, right? Scenting?” Rolling off of him she lounged naked beside him. Her scent was already very strong. 

If he mounted her he could get her pregnant. It made his mouth salivate. Instead he used his fingers.

“Oh… Oh gods…” Janine moaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his fingers flicked and teased. “Sher… Lock…”

Sherlock kissed her, flicking his fingers until her breathing caught and she gripped him tightly. Finally she relaxed on the bed with a deep sigh. Pulling his fingers away he leaned down to kiss her. “I have to go to work.”

“Go…” Her reply was faint. 

Sherlock went to the bathroom to wash his hands before putting on a pair of sweats. It was time to ruin his reputation.

^.~

Sherlock woke for the second time in hospital. The monitors beeped beside him. Vaguely he was aware of John’s scent. 

“I’m sorry, Sherlock… I’m sorry about everything.” John whispered. “Don’t leave me again…”

Sherlock tightened his hand on the warm hand holding his and relaxed.

^.~

John moved back in. Neither one of them spoke about it. After cases when adrenaline was high John allowed Sherlock to curl up with him on the couch. No snogging or shagging… But they were close again. 

One evening Sherlock stirred from one such cuddle. “How is your pup?”

“My pup?” John echoed.

“The child.” Sherlock clarified.

“The pregnancy is fine.” John replied. “I get emails and texts about her progress… She’s doing fine.” John pulled his fingers away from Sherlock’s curls where he had been caressing. “She just reached the second trimester. Things are fine… For the baby.”

Sherlock rolled over onto his back, head on John’s thigh to look up at the human. 

John frowned and ran his fingers through Sherlock’s curls again. “It’s fine.”

Sherlock closed his eyes. 

^.~

It was full moon. Sometimes their cases fell on full moons. Human and werewolf worked together to take down their prey. This time it was another werewolf. 

The feral werewolf snarled at them from where he was cornered in the alleyway. Sherlock snarled back, careful to keep himself between the werewolf and his mate. Down the alley came back up. All at once the feral werewolf vaulted over Sherlock and snapped his teeth at John.

Sherlock spun around to protect his mate, but it was too late. John lay on the ground, crying out in agony as the werewolf above him savaged his arm. Sherlock instinctively went for the werewolf’s throat, attempting to clamp his teeth down on the other wolf’s windpipe. Eventually the other wolf went limp, deprived of oxygen. Sherlock nosed him aside to check on John.

“Bloody hell, Sherlock…” John moaned, looking at his bloody arm. “He bit me! It’s full moon!” 

Sherlock licked John’s cheek in an attempt to sooth him. But already he could smell the changes to John’s physiology. 

“Sherlock?” John stared up at his companion with fear in his eyes. “What’s going to happen to me?”

Sherlock whimpered and lay down atop the human to keep his still. His tongue lapped away the blood from John’s arm. That done his nose attempted to push off John’s jacket and trousers.

John got the hint and started to undress, setting his clothes in a pile just as his first transformation took over his body. John howled and whimpered, his body unused to changing. Finally a werewolf lay where John had been. 

Sherlock licked the last of the blood from John’s limb, showing his mate how quickly the wound healed. 

Finally the police caught up with them. Lestrade looked over Sherlock, the unconscious feral werewolf and the new greyish tan wolf that Sherlock protected. His eyes found John’s clothes. “John?”

John raised his head and wagged his tail. 

“Oh, hell… I’m so sorry.”

Later that evening Sherlock led the way back to their flat. John followed meekly behind. Lestrade had his clothes and promised to return them in the morning. Sherlock scratched at the door and it was opened by a rather surprised Mrs. Hudson. 

“Sherlock? Who’s your friend?” The landlady blinked several times before bowing her head. “I’m so sorry, John.” Preceding them upstairs she opened the door to their flat for them before silently making her retreat. 

And then they were alone together. Sherlock nosed the door shut before returning to look at John. 

John whimpered and lay on his belly, head on his paws and ears down.

Sherlock licked his muzzle. His instinct demanded that he mount John and claim him but his human sensibilities overrode his instincts. Instead he lay on the floor beside his mate. Soon they both fell asleep.

\--TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that I work at an antique store? I have a fondness for Wedgwood. 
> 
> In Scotland when I visited Dunvegan Castle I found a room full of chamber pots... One of them was Wedgwood Jasperware.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock woke cold and sore. The cool fall mornings made the flat too frigid to lay on the sitting room floor in nothing but his skin. Scooting closer to an equally naked John, he stared up at the ceiling pondering their situation.

It didn’t take long for John to awaken. For a long time the newly formed werewolf was still, only his breathing revealing that he was as awake as Sherlock. Finally he shifted onto his side away from the warmth of Sherlock’s body.

Sherlock rolled over, keeping John’s back to his chest. “Morning.”

John’s breath caught and Sherlock could see what the former human was focused on. His hand touched his now engorged genitals. “I’m gigantic.”

Sherlock watched John experimentally tug on himself. “You’re perfect.”

“Perfect?” John laughed hollowly. “Perfect for what?”

Sherlock made no answer but lightly licked the mark on John’s neck. It was the bond mark from years before, placed there by his own teeth.

John made a noise in the back of his throat and rolled over to face Sherlock. “I’m cold.”

Sherlock got up from the floor and reached out to take John’s hand to help him up. The hour was still early even though the sun was up. “Come to bed.”

John shivered but followed the detective into the bedroom. Falling into the bed he shifted to find a comfortable position. But then a scent caught his nose and he sniffed it out. Sherlock’s extra pillow held the scent and so did the mattress. It was a scent he knew. Reaching a spot halfway down the bed he stopped and sat up to stare at Sherlock. “You had sex with Janine.”

Sherlock stared back at John and held up his hand, showing John his index finger, middle finger and thumb. “Only my fingers.”

“But you had her… In this bed. I can smell it.”

Sherlock frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “You were married.”

John shook his head. “I was married. You didn’t marry Janine. You had sex for pleasure.”

“For her pleasure, perhaps. I didn’t take pleasure from what we did. And besides it was for a case.”

John growled and pounced on Sherlock, caging him with his arms and legs. “You took someone else to bed.”

Sherlock nodded. “As did you.”

“What I did doesn’t count… I was human at the time.”

“Oh, no. It counted.” Sherlock responded.

“Shut up!” John commanded and leaned down to kiss Sherlock, nipping at his lips. “Something within me is very angry at you… And yet I want to take back what is mine.”

“It’s called instinct. Werewolves don’t take kindly to evidence that their mates have been unfaithful.”

“You admit you were unfaithful!”

Sherlock pulled away from the kiss to glare up at John. “Yes. Of course I was unfaithful. But you started it by marrying someone else.” Reaching up he grabbed John’s cock and gave it a little tug. 

John gasped and glanced down at himself, finding his cock to be hard in Sherlock’s grasp, knot beginning to form at the base. “Oh… Fuck. I don’t even know where I can put that.”

Sherlock chuckled softly. “We’re both werewolves now. Don’t you think werewolf anatomy allows us to do this?”

“I might hurt you.” John whispered, kissing Sherlock’s forehead chastely.

“You can’t hurt me, John.” Sherlock answered in a whisper. With some effort he managed to roll over onto his hands and knees with John still draped over him. Pressing his ass against John’s crotch he lowered his shoulders to the mattress.

Immediately John pushed his fingers into the open orifice, moaning at the ease at which his fingers could slide in. “What have you done?”

“That’s how it is naturally. Werewolf males have knots. You don’t think our bodies are adapted to take our mate’s knot?” Sherlock responded, his voice muffled by the pillow. “Make no mistake… I want you to knot me.”

“Oh… Fuck…” John moaned again at the idea of using his new appendage for its intended purpose. “Are you sure I won’t hurt you?” But already his tip pressed into the pliant hole.

“John… Please…” Sherlock took deep breaths, attempting to control his excitement. John was already much bigger than his human size. Sherlock’s body responded to his mate’s change in girth, and his body wanted more. “Please…”

John pushed in with a grunt as he bottomed out. His knot not quite large enough to catch and he slid back out. Gripping Sherlock’s hips he pushed in over and over again as his knot continued to fill, almost catching several times. All the while Sherlock moaned beneath him, begging him. And then in one quick thrust Sherlock’s body clamped down on him. His body responded to the tightening by becoming stuck. Unable to pull out again he pressed closer. Sherlock tightened on him again and then he felt it… His orgasm overwhelmed him suddenly and he cried out, instinctively searching for somewhere to bite. His teeth found Sherlock’s upper arm and he bit down hard as wave upon wave of orgasm washed over him and blood filled his mouth. Sherlock continued to tighten on him, squeezing out more waves of pleasure.

Finally Sherlock relaxed into the mattress. His own erection hard and forgotten but he didn’t care. John was stuck within him and instinct drove the former human to complete the bonding. 

They lay for a time until John experimentally tried to pull out and found he couldn’t.

“Just a few minutes more.” Sherlock murmured. “When you’re able to pull out… Take some of your seed and rub it into where you bit me.”

John swallowed the blood in his mouth and looked at the open wound he left in Sherlock’s arm. “Isn’t that unsanitary? My cock is in your ass…”

“It doesn’t matter… You should still be oozing semen. Use that to rub into my wound.”

“Why?”

“Because then I will take your scent.” Sherlock responded, wiggling his ass a bit. 

It took several minutes more for the knot to soften. It easily slid out of Sherlock followed by a mess of semen. “That’s a lot.”

Sherlock took the opportunity to roll over and look down at the mess. “Looks about average.”

John made a face but touched the tip before smearing it onto Sherlock’s arm where the bite still oozed blood. “You’re still hard.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Sherlock answered with a small smile. 

“Of course it matters.” John answered, scooting closer and careful to avoid the mess.

“John…” Sherlock sighed, reaching out to touch the former human’s face. “I have ached to knot you since the moment we met. But you’ve only been a werewolf for twelve hours. I don’t think you’re ready for this change in our relationship.” 

John rolled his eyes. “Sherlock…”

“Besides we don’t have time for that. My brother is in the other room.”

John blinked and gave a sniff. The room was filled with the scent of sex… And under all that was a trace of something he knew had to be Mycroft Holmes. 

And speaking of…

The door to the bedroom opened and the pack alpha stood in the doorway regarding the two on the bed. “I see you’ve already allowed your baser instincts to take over.”

“You interrupted us.” Sherlock stated from where he sat, immodest.

“Pity.” Mycroft answered. “John Watson?” Mycroft looked over the former human.

“Hello, Mycroft…” John did his best to hide his still oozing cock.

“I think it best if you get dressed and come with me.” Mycroft stated.

John looked to Sherlock for support.

Sherlock stared down at his lap, frowning.

“Why?” John asked.

“Pack business.” Mycroft answered. “You are a newborn transient werewolf that has attached himself to my pack. It is my place to instruct you before you can take your place as my brother’s mate.”

John again looked to Sherlock for support.

Sherlock bit his lips and shook his head.

“If I refuse?” John challenged.

“I am the alpha of this pack. I can easily dissolve your bond with my brother if I chose to. You weren’t born into this pack. You’ve already broken my brother’s heart by marrying someone else… Please don’t make me banish you for that crime, John.” Mycroft answered. 

“Get dressed, John.” Sherlock urged.

John stood up and glared at the werewolf that watched him from the doorway. “I never meant to hurt Sherlock.”

“That’s refreshing to hear. Now get dressed. We’re going for a little ride.” Mycroft commanded.

John obeyed.

Sherlock stayed where he was, staring down at his toes. “Don’t you dare banish him. I finally have him back.”

“I will make him see the error of his former ways.” Mycroft answered. “This is a formality… You know that. All transients who wish to mate into our pack must speak to me first. It is my duty to protect the pack… To protect you. And remember… It was his wife that placed a bullet in your chest.”

Sherlock glanced down at his wound, idly tracing it with his fingertip. “You still have very bad timing.”

“Arriving just as he managed to get his knot into you? Some might call that perfect timing.” Mycroft mused. “It’s not like you could escape after that.”

“I couldn’t ejaculate with you in my den.” Sherlock pouted.

“Oh, boo hoo.” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Like you can’t bring him back to bed when I’m done with him.”

“You’ll get your cooties all over him.” 

“Don’t be such a child…” Mycroft began but then stopped as he looked back into the living room. “Hello again, John.”

A fully dressed John peeked into the bedroom. “I’ll be back soon, alright?”

Sherlock nodded mutely.

John sighed and crossed the room to crawl on the bed towards Sherlock. Grabbing the detective’s head in his hands he kissed his mate deeply. Breathlessly he pulled away. “I promise… I’ll be back.” Reaching down he caressed Sherlock’s cock, making it hard again before pulling away. And then he marched out of the room.

“Well… The possessive werewolf instincts are there.” Mycroft chuckled as he left.

Sherlock sat for a long time on a bed that smelled strongly of his mate’s semen. With a weary sigh he curled up on his side unwilling to change the sheets just yet.

\--TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“Your wife shot my brother in the chest, leaving him to bleed out in Magnussen’s office.” Mycroft stated.

John remained motionless, staring at the wall above Mycroft’s left shoulder.

“Sherlock nearly died.”

John took several deep breaths, attempting to keep his focus. 

“And now because you are a werewolf…”

“I did not know about Mary.” John breathed.

“Did not know? Because you were blind or because…”

“She hid it from me.”

“Of course she did.” Mycroft answered, crossing his arms over his chest indulgently. 

“You’re the one who knows everything about everyone. You couldn’t have warned me? Dropped me a hint so I didn’t have to make a complete ass out of myself?” John glared at the alpha.

“You’re the one who abandoned my brother.”

“He died, Mycroft! I went to his funeral! You made me believe he was gone and not coming back!”

“If he had died your bond mark would have faded.” Mycroft stated.

“How was I supposed to know that? I wasn’t a werewolf until last night!”

“And yet when he came back you still stayed with Mary Morstan.”

John averted his eyes, biting his cheeks as he scowled at Mycroft’s desk. “I… I didn’t think he still wanted me.”

“Not want you? John Watson… My brother is a werewolf. It is in his very nature to pick a mate and stay at their side until his last breath. He could never let you go… But he felt he had to for your own happiness. No matter how much planning your wedding tortured him he did it because it was what you, his human mate, wanted.”

John’s eyes were wide with horror at Mycroft’s words. 

“The mother of your child shot my brother.”

Vaguely John nodded, still stunned at Mycroft’s revelation.

“I can’t allow that to happen again. My brother has some plan to confront Magnussen. Something about handing me over as a Christmas present…”

John numbly nodded, unsure what Mycroft was referring to.

“You will go with him to protect him. You failed to keep him safe last time… This time you will not be so sloppy with his safety. He is your mate. It is your duty to protect him… Especially since up until now you’ve been piss poor about it. Don’t break my brother’s heart, John Watson. It’s fragile. I won’t abide by it.”

John focused again on the alpha at the desk.

“You may go back to him so he can knot you properly.” And with that Mycroft dismissed John.

^.~

John hung up his jacket as he entered the sitting room. A quick glance to the kitchen told him that Sherlock was there, sitting at the table with his microscope. “Case?”

“No… Comparing your sperm count.” Sherlock answered.

John frowned and approached the table. “My sperm count?”

“Your sperm count as a human is much lower.” Sherlock showed John his notes. “Of course that could be time of day… But even comparing early morning after three days without release to your werewolf early morning… The wolf’s numbers beat out anything you had as a human.”

John rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily. “You have been keeping track of my sperm production?”

“Of course.” Sherlock blinked up at his mate. “What did Mycroft want?” And with that Sherlock returned his attention to the microscope.

“He says you have something planned regarding Magnussen and Christmas. He wants me to go with you to keep you safe.”

Sherlock froze at the microscope. Finally he pulled his attention away from the instrument to give John a look. “I need to see where he keeps his information.”

“I’m going with you.”

Sherlock nodded in confirmation. “I need you to contact Mary.”

“Mary? What? Why?” John demanded.

“She’s the mother of your child, John.” Sherlock answered as if speaking to a clueless child.

“Yes I know that!” 

“This is her case. She got us involved.”

“When?” John sighed helplessly.

“Invite her to Christmas. Mummy will be ecstatic to have a pup to protect… Goodness knows Mycroft and I will never give her grandpups.”

“Sherlock…”

“Mary can be adopted into the pack as the mother of your pup.”

“Is that really wise?” John asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Mary is under our protection and you married her. You bred with her.”

“She shot you.”

Sherlock waved away John’s concern. “She missed anything vital.”

“No she didn’t. You died on the operating table.” John snapped back.

“John! I need you to do this. For the good of our pack. For the sake of your child.” 

“Our child.” John corrected and moved around the table to sit on Sherlock’s lap, facing him. “Ours.”

Sherlock stared up at John’s face, gently scenting his neck. “Ours?”

“I’m your mate… Right?” John breathed against Sherlock’s lips, wrapping his arms around the other man’s shoulders. 

“Yes… Of course.” Sherlock answered kissing under John’s chin to inhale his scent. 

“Do you want to knot me?” John whispered, baring his throat for Sherlock’s kisses.

Sherlock answered by undoing the zip and button of John’s trousers. Fingers reached into John’s pants to caress his length. 

“Oh fuck, Sherlock… Your hands…” 

“What about my hands?” Sherlock chuckled as he nipped John’s jaw.

“They are going to be the end of me.”

“Stand up and turn around… Against the table.”

John obeyed Sherlock’s command, leaning over the table. “We eat on this thing.”

“And now I’m going to take you on it.” Pushing down John’s trousers and pants to his knees, he quickly pushed down his own pajama bottoms and slid into John with no effort.

“That’s too easy for you…”

“You’re excited… It helps make things easier for me.” Sherlock responded as he moved. “As mates we’re made to fit together.”

“Oh… Gods…” John moaned, gripping the table with his head down. 

“That doesn’t mean I’m incapable of making it a little rough and exciting.” To prove his point he snapped his hips against John. The sensation was too much and he immediately slowed down. “But I like this tempo.”

John’s hands uselessly attempted to grip the table for support. “This feels… Too good. If I was human…”

“But you’re not human.” Sherlock answered, nipping John’s shoulder. “Not anymore. When you were I couldn’t have you.”

John shut his eyes and relaxed into Sherlock’s rocking movement, feeling his mate enter him over and over. “You couldn’t?”

“Not without a lot of preparation.” Sherlock amended as he pressed his knot into place. It swelled, locking them together. 

“Oh… I feel so full… Is that your knot?” John whimpered.

“Of course it is.” Sherlock answered and pulled John backwards with him to sit on the chair.

The knot held in place even though it pulled at John’s sphincter. “Holy…” The pressure was amazing and it was only enhanced when Sherlock reached around his body to squeeze his own knot. “Fucking hell, Sherlock!” John cried out, reaching back to touch Sherlock’s head. 

“Use your muscles to squeeze me.” Sherlock whispered.

John obeyed and immediately saw stars. His orgasm was overwhelming and he was only vaguely aware that Sherlock was moaning against his back, twitching inside of him. “Sherlock…”

Sherlock nipped at John’s neck, refreshing the old bond bite as he held his mate in his lap. It took a long time for his orgasm to wane but eventually his knot softened and he partially slid out. 

“Where did you come up with the idea to use a chair?” John demanded breathlessly. 

“Research… Werewolves and knotting positions.” Sherlock answered, wrapping his arms around John’s waist, unmindful of the mess.

“Are you going to check your semen production?” John asked.

“No need…” Sherlock whispered. “I’m not nearly as potent as you.”

“Then why the hell do you check mine?”

“To know everything about my mate.” Sherlock kissed the back of John’s neck. “Now I want to take you back to bed. When we get up this afternoon you can contact Mary.”

“Do I have a choice?” John chuckled softly.

Sherlock responded by squeezing John’s knot, causing one more pulse of seed. “Not really.”

\--TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“Why are we doing this?” John asked as he traced a faint scar on Sherlock’s back.

“Doing what?” Sherlock asked from his position, face down and naked on the bed.

“You never take time out to just… Lounge around. Why is today different?” John frowned as his fingers traced a web of scars.

“Sex holiday.” 

John made a face. “Honeymoon?”

“Something like that… We are now fully bonded. Our scents must mingle. The first 24 hours after a bonding are critical for a mated pair.” Sherlock answered, jiggling his foot under the blanket.

“Except when Mycroft took me to his lair.”

“Mycroft is an exception. He’s our pack alpha.” Sherlock responded, kicking his foot. “It doesn’t excuse him taking you to his lair… It would have been reasonable to just take you down to his car. But he’s also a drama queen and likes to show off his unchallenged power as our alpha.”

“I don’t remember these being here…” John traced several more scars. “They look… Not good.”

Sherlock grunted and rolled over to face John. “I was beaten… Whipped.”

“Tortured? When? While you were gone?”

Sherlock nodded and rolled onto his back, hiding his scars. “They wanted me to speak… I refused.”

“Why?”

“To protect my pack… To protect you.”

John reached out and touched the bullet wound scar. 

“What did Mary say?” Sherlock asked.

“She said she will come to Christmas… She’s doing well. She had her twenty week scan… It’s a girl.” John continued to caress the wound as he spoke. “She says she’s sorry she hurt us… And that she misses me.” John made a face and pulled his hand away from the wound. “What am I to do? I’m a werewolf now. I can’t even be intimate with her.” Vaguely he indicated his genitals. “If I forgive her and take her back just how does this work? We’re together… Aren’t we? Should I annul my marriage to her?”

“Of course not.”

“But why not? You nearly died. And now I’m a werewolf.”

“You can always bite her.”

John gave Sherlock a look as if he just sprouted a second head. “I am not turning my assassin wife into a bloody werewolf. Besides Mycroft will have kittens!” 

“Kittens…” Sherlock echoed with a smirk on his lips.

“You know what I mean.” John insisted.

“I’m trying to imagine an alpha werewolf allowing baby felines to romp around his feet…” 

John burst into a snicker at Sherlock’s words. At that moment he imagined a stern looking Mycroft surrounded by fuzzy kittens knocking things off his desk and untying his shoelaces. “Oh gods…” With a frustrated sigh he flopped back on the bed beside Sherlock. “You’re distracting me.”

“It is our sex holiday today.” Sherlock reminded his mate.

“You’re the one that told me to call Mary. It’s all part of your plan that you won’t tell me all the details for.”

Sherlock rolled over onto his belly and moved to place his head on John’s belly. “I’m making it up as I go along.”

“Well that’s reassuring…” John sighed and touched Sherlock’s curls. “What am I to do about Mary?”

“She’s the mother of your daughter.” Sherlock answered. “We take care of her and the pup.” His fingertips lightly touched John’s chest.

“But Mary can’t really be my wife, can she?”

“You love her.”

“But that was before…”

“Before what? Before she shot me? She did it to protect us.”

“I fail to see how your dying on the operating table protected us.”

“It wasn’t a kill shot.”

“She could have shot you in the leg or the arm… She didn’t have to shoot you in the chest.”

“If she wanted Magnussen to believe that she was working against me…”

“She didn’t have to shoot you in the chest!” John insisted and sat up, dislodging Sherlock’s head to his lap. “In the chest… The heart! My wife shot you in the heart. Don’t tell me that the symbolism isn’t there because it’s pretty damn obvious. She shot you in the heart. Remember what Moriarty said? He’d burn the heart out of you? Well Mary Watson shot it instead.”

“To be fair… She did that long before she used a bullet.”

John pushed Sherlock’s head off his lap and got off the bed. In agitation he paced the floor.

“John…” Sherlock rested his head on his hand and watched his mate pace. “John, come back to bed.”

John paused in his movements to give Sherlock a guilt ridden look. “I should have known.”

“You can’t know everything. And you’re not a consulting detective.”

“Why did you let me marry her?” John demanded.

“Because she made you happy. And she could give you things I can’t.”

“Like what?” 

“A daughter for one.” Sherlock responded. “She could also sexually satisfy you in ways I couldn’t.”

“What does sexual satisfaction have to do with anything?” John asked as he resumed his pacing.

“Well I really don’t know why else you would ask her to marry you after I returned…” Sherlock whispered and curled onto his side.

John froze in his pacing.

“You obviously received things from her that I couldn’t give you. I know sometimes mates will breed with humans outside the bond in order to create offspring. But you married her. So I just assumed it was because you loved her. You wanted a life with her. How could I refuse you your needs? You were human. Humans have different needs.”

“You stupid bastard…” John sighed as he sat heavily on the bed.

“My parents are, in fact, married…”

“You stupid, stupid… Wanker!” John shook his head. “I married her because I couldn’t have you.” John collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “At first it was because you were dead… But then… Then you just ignored me! So I started to question if that time between Dartmoor and your jump even happened. I realize you’re not an overly affectionate person but… But you gave no sign that you even wanted to be with me anymore aside from a professional level. You never hinted that you wanted to snog on the couch after a case… It was like… You completely forgot about claiming me.”

“I… I could have stopped the wedding with just one word?” Sherlock blinked at John. “But you were happy.”

“I was as happy as I could be… Without you.”

Sherlock closed his eyes to internalize John’s words. “Your wife and pup… Their safety is our concern now. They are part of our family pack. We have to stop Magnussen. We meet with him on Christmas. My parents will protect Mary and the pup.”

John reached out to lightly touch Sherlock’s shoulder. “And I’ll be with you.”

Sherlock opened his eyes to stare back at John. Quickly he crawled up his mate’s body to hold him. “You’ll be with me. We’ll protect our family… Together.” 

John smiled and kissed Sherlock’s lips. “I have the strongest urge to knot you again.” 

“Werewolf instinct… Protection. He can’t take me away if you’re stuck inside of me.”

“I think I like werewolf instinct.” John kissed Sherlock again and rolled him over onto his back. And a few minutes later when they were still stuck together, panting for air, John rested his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his mate and marveled at how those simple words made him feel like he was floating.

\--TBC


	8. Chapter 8

“Mary…” John breathed as he looked over the woman standing on the doorstep. 

“John.” Mary greeted as she gave him a half smile. 

“Come in…” John held open the door for her and watched as she waddled into the house. “How far along are you now?”

“Thirty one weeks.” Mary stopped and turned to face him with a smile. “I know… I’m gigantic.” Her hands touched her swollen belly. “How have you been, John? How is Sherlock?”

“Present.” Sherlock stated as he stepped into the room from the kitchen. “Hello, Mary. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Mary responded, looking between the two males. 

John stared at her a moment longer before indicating the doorway Sherlock came from. “Come in and meet everyone.”

“A house full of werewolves? How exciting.” Mary smiled but followed where John pointed. 

“This is Mary…” John stated as he crowded in behind his mate and his wife. 

Mrs. Holmes smiled at Mary, her eyes focusing on her round belly. “Yes, of course. Welcome, Mary.” With the ease of a maternal werewolf she took Mary’s hand and led her to a chair in her kitchen domain. “Would you care for something to eat or drink?” As she flitted about the kitchen she casually sniffed the pregnant human woman.

“I’m fine for now.” Mary answered with a smile. “I could use your toilet in a few minutes… The drive and then…”

“Oh, yes… The little one pressing on your bladder. When I was pregnant with Sherlock it was like he was attempting to stretch out into my bladder. He sent me to the toilet every five minutes…”

“How very domestic…” Mycroft commented from where he sat at the table. “Maternity stories.”

“Oh hush!” Mummy Holmes responded to her eldest pup. “You spent a lot of your time kicking me in the lungs.”

“It was worse on full moons…” Mr. Holmes commented as he wandered into the kitchen from outside.

“Absolutely dreadful!” Mummy Holmes confirmed. “You may not know, Mary… But werewolf pups are also subject to the full moon during pregnancy. Be glad you’re not carrying a werewolf pup! You’re lucky John was human.” 

“Was?” Mary echoed, picking up on the verb tense.

The room went still and tension filled the kitchen.

“John… Perhaps you should show Mary where the toilet is.” Mummy suggested.

“Right…” John responded and stepped aside to wait for Mary to join him.

Mary used the table for leverage, looking about at the Holmes pack before following her husband out of the kitchen. As they passed through the sitting room Mary stopped. “Was?”

“I was bit.”

“When?”

John shook his head. “It was last month. November.”

“Sherlock bit you?”

“No… It was a feral werewolf we were chasing the night of full moon. He got past Sherlock and bit my arm.” John absently touched the arm that had been bitten.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You called the next day but you didn’t tell me.”

John shook his head and bit his lips, frowning at the floor. “I didn’t know what to say… Or do. But I’m a werewolf now.”

“Of course you are… How could you not be mated to Sherlock Holmes?”

“It’s not like that!” John insisted.

Mary frowned and stared down, unable to see past her own belly. “Does this mean you want an annulment?” 

“No… No. You’re pack, Mary. If you’ll have us. You’re family. Do you want a family?”

Tears filled Mary’s eyes and she nodded, wrapping her arms around John. “Yes… Please.”

“We’ll protect you and the pup… Because that’s what pack does.” John whispered into her ear. “I can’t promise intimacy again. I have certain… Issues. But I can protect you so you don’t have to run anymore. You and the pup are safe. Would you like that?” 

Mary sobbed quietly against John’s shoulder, her belly making the embrace awkward. “All I ask is that you don’t leave me behind.”

“About that…” John gently eased Mary into an armchair. “You’re staying here.”

“What?” Mary asked as she settled into the chair.

“You’re safe here. You’ll have three werewolves to protect you and the pup should anything happen to us.” 

“Where are you going?” Mary demanded.

“Magnussen.” John answered. “Sherlock is going to Magnussen… And I’m going with him.”

“John…”

“You are in no condition to come with us. But we will do everything we must to protect you and the pup. Do you understand?”

Mary nodded.

“You’re safe here with our pack.”

“Even after what I did?” Mary asked, miserably.

John bit his lip a moment and frowned. “Mycroft knows. He’s the pack alpha. He will still protect you.”

“Be careful.” Mary whispered.

At that moment Sherlock entered the room and grabbed their coats. In his other hand he held Mycroft’s computer. “Ready, John?”

“Ready.” John confirmed. With a kiss to Mary’s cheek he pulled away and offered her a small smile. “We’ll work this out when I get back.”

“When you get back…” Mary echoed hollowly, her eyes showing her uncertainty.

“When I get back.” John offered her a smile. 

“John?” Sherlock called from the doorway. “Our ride is here.”

And then they were both gone.

^.~

“Did you ever wonder, Sherlock Holmes… Just who sent that feral werewolf? Oh, there are many feral werewolves living on the fringes of family packs. But you have to find the right one… They all have their price. For the small price of information you can hire a feral werewolf to bite someone specific on full moon…”

John’s eyes went wide.

“Turn them into a werewolf.” Magnussen smiled as he glanced at John a moment. “His fur is rather common, don’t you think? He looks more like a dog. Mongrel blood… Not like your family line. How many generations of werewolves sired you? One hundred? Two hundred? Your bloodline stretches back to the beginning… And yet you taint yourself with this common mongrel.” 

“Show us Appledore.” Sherlock repeated his previous demand.

“Mycroft’s weak point is his pack, specifically his brother, Sherlock. Sherlock’s weak point is his human mate, John. John’s weak point is his pregnant wife, Mary… If I squeeze Mary and turn John into a werewolf I get Mycroft. Simple.”

“Show us Appledore.” Sherlock growled.

“All werewolf males think with their knots. You two had your time apart but once I gave John a knot of his own I knew biology would bring you two back together again.”

“You’re responsible for my becoming a werewolf?” John asked.

Magnussen smiled a patronizing smile. “I had to ensure your mate would act.” Flicking a switch, the video screen came on, showing Guy Fawkes Night when John nearly died. “Look at that… No concern for his own safety. He gets right in there… And he’s erect! Ready to have you right there in front of everyone.” Magnussen paused the video to show how erect Sherlock had been during the rescue. “But then Mary had to put a stop to that. Pressure points!”

“Show us Appledore. Now.” Sherlock snarled.

“Very well… If you insist.” Magnussen got up from the couch and went to the empty closet.

There was nothing to touch, nothing to look at. Sherlock stared at the small room in surprise. There was nothing to destroy to protect his pack, keep John and his pup safe. Nothing to protect Mary. Nothing to destroy except… Except the man who turned his mate into a werewolf. The wolf within howled. The hunt was on.

\--TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock rolled over and nuzzled John’s neck, under his chin.

“It is entirely too early to be up.” John moaned from where he lay on his back beside Sherlock.

“No, it’s not. It is still winter. Moon sets later.” 

“I didn’t sleep last night.” John complained. “You had me up all night… Damn Valentine’s Day…”

“Then let’s go to bed now that we are no longer all claws and fur.” Sherlock kissed under John’s ear.

“Mary has an obstetrician appointment this morning.” John sighed.

“Then we’ll be quick.” Sherlock promised as he pushed John onto his hands and knees.

“Sherlock Holmes you’re not going to shag me in the sitting room, are you?”

“Who could possibly come into our sitting room at this time of the morning?” Sherlock asked as he pushed into his mate. “You feel good.”

“I can think of at least two people who live under the same roof.” John answered but pushed back against Sherlock’s thrusts. “I’m always so tense the morning after a full moon.” 

“I know.” Sherlock answered, pulling John’s hips back against his own as his knot caught. “Gods, John… And working in our wolf forms just makes my instinct want to claim you.”

John sighed and tightened on Sherlock’s knot, feeling himself near the edge. But then his nose caught a whiff of something. “Oh no…”

The door to the sitting room opened and Mary stared at them. There was a pungent scent of fertility following in her wake and filling the room instantly. A frown crossed her face.

“Morning Mary!” Sherlock greeted and sat back on his heels, pulling John helplessly into his lap. 

“As you can probably tell from my scent… My waters broke.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she stared at the connected werewolves. “How much longer will this last?”

“Only a few more minutes.” Sherlock smiled at her. 

“Well… At least this time John blocks my view.” Mary made a face and started to breathe, gripping the door frame. A few seconds later she took a cleansing breath. “Contractions are starting, but still far enough apart.”

Sherlock hid behind John’s shoulder. 

“You have your bag… Have you taken a shower?” John asked, trying not to be embarrassed that he was exposed with Sherlock pressed against his back.

“I took a shower. I’ve been packed for three weeks. I’m ready.”

“Is Mrs. Hudson awake?” John queried. 

“Mrs. Hudson!” Sherlock roared from behind John’s shoulder.

John reached back and slapped Sherlock’s thigh. “Don’t scream for her while you’re stuck inside of me! And don’t scream into my ear!”

Mary covered her mouth and giggled softly. “Mrs. Hudson is awake. I had her call the cab. They should be here in about ten minutes.”

“So… You’re really just waiting on me then?” John turned red with embarrassment. 

“You know, as your wife, I have seen you naked before. Not much has changed.”

“He didn’t have this.” Sherlock remarked as he wrapped his hand around John’s knot. 

“Sherlock!” John slapped his mate’s hand away. At that moment the knot deflated and he was able to slide of Sherlock’s lap. “Behave yourself! I’m going to get cleaned up and get dressed.” John informed the other werewolf before heading off to the room he shared with Sherlock.

Sherlock remained where he was on the floor, staring at Mary. “You know… There’s no reason he can’t have sexual relationship with you. It is possible for a male werewolf to have sex with a human spouse. If he uses his tip and manually stimulates his knot he can even ejaculate.”

Mary bit her lips and bowed her head. “We haven’t talked about it. I don’t think he’s completely forgiven me for shooting you.”

“I am just saying… It’s doable.”

“What’s doable?” John asked as he re-entered the room. His eyes looked between his mate and his wife before returning to his mate.

“Sex with Mary.” Sherlock answered.

John turned red and shook his head. “I’ll text updates, ok?” And with a kiss to Sherlock’s lips he was out the door with Mary to carry her bag down to the cab.

Sherlock remained where he was, naked in the sitting room and pondered the changes the last few months had brought. 

^.~

Sherlock stared at Magnussen, ignoring his inner wolf. The wolf wanted to feed, to rip out Magnussen’s throat. 

“Look at how he flinches!” Magnussen crowed in triumph. “I can control him. He is mine. I made him and I can break him. It’s easy. Flick, flick, FLICK!” 

John cast Sherlock a look, revealing that his own inner wolf was ready to attack. But this wasn’t John’s fight. 

Sherlock took a deep breath. “So Appledore is all in your head?”

“Everything…” Magnussen giggled with manic glee.

Sherlock stepped up beside his mate, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the gun. In an instant he aimed and shot, sending the human to the ground without ever knowing what hit him. The wolf within was disappointed the human wasn’t made to suffer and Sherlock stifled that disappointment as he dropped the gun and raised his hands in surrender. 

“What have you done, Sherlock?” John asked, shocked.

“What I had to do.” Sherlock answered, his voice drowned out by a helicopter.

^.~

“You can go home now.” Mycroft stated airily from his desk as he watched his brother in wolf form pace the room. “The video must be from the brother, Professor Moriarty.” 

Sherlock shifted back into his human form. Carelessly he collapsed on the chair before Mycroft’s desk, naked.

Mycroft winced. “You could at least get dressed before your sit on my furniture. It is the polite thing to do. Your clothes are right over there…”

“No time.” Sherlock waved his hand at the carefully folded pile of clothing.

“And how does leather feel on your skin?”

“Chilly.” Sherlock answered and shifted a bit as the leather began to retain some of his body heat. “Brother you say? Moriarty has a brother?” 

“They are both named James.” 

“That must have made Moriarty Christmas confusing.” 

“The elder is called James, the younger Jim.”

“Well that’s refreshing.”

“We have our eye on James the elder. You may go back to your den.”

Sherlock shifted in his seat, the leather made rude noises against his sweating skin. “If you insist.”

Mycroft flinched, hearing the sound. “I do.”

Sherlock’s return to Baker Street was quick. 

John met him at the door with a smile. “Home again, I see.”

“They couldn’t keep me away.” Sherlock smirked and wrapped his arms around his mate to nuzzle under his chin. “I want you to knot me.”

“Later.”

“Later?” Sherlock pulled away from the embrace and gave his mate a quizzical look.

“We have to talk about Mary.”

“What about Mary?”

“She’s moved into my old room. Your brother had her things moved here.”

“She’s upstairs?” Sherlock looked towards John’s room.

“Where am I supposed to sleep?” John demanded.

Sherlock gave his mate an odd look. “My room? You’ve been sleeping there since you left Mary. Why would that change?”

“I didn’t know if I was welcome.” 

“Always.” Sherlock kissed his John. 

“That is something I don’t think I’ll ever get used to.” Mary remarked from the doorway, looking in on them.

Sherlock released John and twirled around. “Welcome to our den!”

^.~

Sherlock glanced down as his mobile buzzed. It was a message from John telling him the labor was further along than they previously thought. Of course, that had been obvious. Sherlock stood up and headed for the bathroom for a shower. The labor was progressing quickly because Mary’s waters broke hours ago. John’s wife had been waiting for the moon to set to tell John in his human form. As Sherlock washed his hair he pondered Mary’s motive. Had she not wanted to bring a werewolf in wolf form to the hospital? After a final rinse he shut off the water and dried off. 

As he entered the bedroom he pulled out John’s clothes as well as his own. John will want a bag so he could spend the night in the maternity ward with Mary and the baby. As he dressed he added John’s clothes to the pile. At the last moment he pulled John’s pants out of the pile and put it back in the drawer. After all… He had a reputation to maintain. Dressed and with John’s things in a bag he checked his messages to see that Mary was close to delivery. It wouldn’t be long until John’s pup was added to their den. 

There was still some time to waste and as a distraction to his nervous energy waiting for news he used John’s laptop for research. 

Two hours later a photo message was sent showing a newborn wrapped in a blanket. Sherlock picked up the bag he packed and headed out the door to hail a cab. It was time to meet the pup.

\--TBC


	10. Chapter 10

“Professor James Moriarty is a werewolf.” Mycroft stated without preamble. “The surveillance from last night shows his transformation. He was not born a werewolf.”

Sherlock took a deep breath and stared down the hospital corridor. “Does anyone else know?”

“His family knew.” Mycroft answered. “By the way… I hear that Mary has had her pup.”

“A girl… Amanda.”

“Amanda…” Mycroft echoed with a hint of a smirk.

“I know what you’re going to say.”

“Do go on…”

“I read the files.”

“John doesn’t know.”

“Of course not.”

“It seems Amanda lives again. Like mother, like daughter?”

“Hush up… She’s pack.”

“She’d be more pack if she was bit.”

Sherlock dropped his voice so it couldn’t be overheard in the hall. “I am not biting a baby.”

“I never said you should.” Mycroft retorted as if scandalized by the very notion he suggested. “Congratulations on your new arrival. I’ll be in touch.” The line went dead.

Sherlock stuffed his mobile in his pocket and headed back to Mary’s room. Mary was dozing in the bed, exhausted. John sat on a chair, holding a small bundle in his arms. Sherlock went to him and knelt before his mate. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” John breathed, in awe.

Sherlock reached out and lightly touched the baby’s forehead. “She looks like you.”

“No, she doesn’t.” John chuckled softly.

“She smells like you.” Sherlock amended and smiled up at his mate.

John pulled his eyes away from his daughter to meet Sherlock’s gaze. “I want to see your pups.”

Sherlock shook his head. “That won’t happen.”

“There has to be a way. A surrogate?”

“I leave the breeding to you.”

“Sherlock…” John rolled his eyes. “You never plan to breed?”

“My semen is frozen somewhere should something happen to me.”

“So there’s the possibility of meeting your pup?”

Sherlock pushed himself off the floor and gently took the newborn from John’s arms. For a moment he rocked with her before placing her in the bassinet. “It’s not important right now… We have other things to discuss.”

“Such as?”

“Moriarty.”

John heaved a heavy sigh. “That was Mycroft on the phone, wasn’t it?”

“Professor Moriarty is a werewolf.”

John blinked at Sherlock’s words. “Werewolf.”

“So what do we do about it?” Mary asked, her voice groggy from the pain medication she had been placed on.

Sherlock turned his attention to regard her a moment before glancing at his mate. “I don’t know what his aim is… Revenge? Continuing his brother’s work?”

“Revenge.” Mary echoed. “Professor James Moriarty…”

“You know him?”

“I knew him. Sherlock?” Mary murmured.

“What is it, Mary?” Sherlock asked as he stepped closer to the bed.

“Whatever happens… Keep John and Amanda safe for me.” 

“What are you talking about?” John asked, looking between his wife and Sherlock. 

“Keep them safe.”

“Of course.” Sherlock reached out and touched her hand, careful not to jar the IV line set in the back of her hand.

“This is silly… Of course you’ll be safe. We’ll be safe.” John looked at the bassinet. 

“John… I knew Professor Moriarty.” Mary stated.

“So? That doesn’t mean anything, does it? It can’t mean that you’re in any danger.” John responded, going a bit hysterical. “Sherlock, make her see reason!” In frustration he turned to his mate.

Sherlock took a deep breath and pointedly kept his eyes on Mary. “John…” His voice was soft and careful. 

“This isn’t supposed to happen!” John snarled. “Mary should mean absolutely nothing to him! She’s human.”

“We must think about who put Magnussen onto Mary. Her past…” Sherlock began.

“No! Just… No!” John growled and left the room. 

Mary bowed her head and stared down at her hands. In the bassinet the newborn stirred and began to make waking noises. Mary raised her head to look at Sherlock.

Sherlock turned and picked up the newborn from the bassinet and set her in Mary’s arms. “I’ll protect them. You know I will.”

Mary lightly touched the baby’s forehead. “I knew him… I worked for him. He will not be pleased that I’m not as dead as I led him to believe to escape the work.” Her sigh was weary as she adjusted Amanda in her arms. “I don’t want to go back. He’ll think nothing of destroying my life to bring me back. Don’t let that happen. I can’t lose them for my mistakes.”

Sherlock reached down and took her hand, holding it in his own. 

The human gripped his hand a moment before letting go. “You’ll make sure she has the best education…”

“Of course.” Sherlock answered. “She’s pack.”

“Whatever happens… Whatever happens to me… Know it’s not personal. I have nothing but respect for you. You’re a good man even when you pretend not to be. I know what you did for me and John, stepping aside to let him marry me… Because it was something John wanted. You’d give him the world. I, too, will give him everything. I know he’s in good hands with you. You’ll be a good father for my daughter should it come to that.” 

“Even though you shot me.”

Mary chuckled softly. “You got in the way.”

“Fair enough.” Sherlock smirked.

The human held out the newborn. “She fell back asleep.” 

Sherlock took the baby, holding her to his chest and staring down at her in awe. 

“Perhaps you should consider fathering pups of your own. John would be thrilled.” 

“No surrogate.”

“Your friend Molly, perhaps?”

“It would break her heart to take them from her.”

“I’m sure someone with your means can find a surrogate.”

“We’ll have our hands full with this one.”

“Just think about it… For John’s sake.”

Sherlock held his tongue and continued to rock the newborn as she slept.

^.~

A month passed in a never-ending cycle of feeding, changing and existing. It’s the control a newborn has over a household. Mary and John existed from day to day caring for their child while Sherlock was left to care for the den. With aid from Mycroft groceries ended up on their front porch and Mrs. Hudson brought them in as an excuse to coo over the baby. Occasionally she took pity on Sherlock’s inability to keep the den perfectly clean and did some housework for them.

Sherlock continued his cases, making sure the household had at least some semblance of normalcy. Mary and John were both on leave. On the rare occasion Sherlock managed to pry John out of the house the man was exhausted from weeks of midnight and early morning feedings. During the day when he was between cases Sherlock did his share of the feeding and nappy changing. Sometimes he sat on the couch with Amanda tucked against him as he did research to give her parents a chance to sleep.

But a month had passed. It was never a good idea to have two full grown werewolves in a small den. For that reason Sherlock and John often left for the night, only to return just before dawn. That night John was exhausted. Sherlock didn’t push him to track down criminals. They spent much of their time in Regent Park, waiting for the moon to set. 

John sprawled under a bush and dozed as Sherlock kept watch. Regent Park was a favorite place for local werewolves to pass the full moon so their claws and teeth didn’t destroy their den. Just before dawn Sherlock roused John and together they returned to the flat. Both lay on the floor waiting for the moon to set.

Sherlock was awake for his transformation but John slumbered, snoring softly. As the transformation completed there was a sound of Amanda stirring on the baby monitor left on the coffee table. Sherlock got up and went to their room, knowing Mary would soon be down for a feeding. There was no point in embarrassing her to see two naked men on the floor. Sherlock slipped on some pajamas and returned to the living room with a blanket just as Mary entered the room with Amanda in her arms. “Morning.” Sherlock greeted as he covered John with the blanket.

“Morning…” Mary murmured, her exhaustion apparent. “Amanda was fussy all night.”

Sherlock took the baby from her and watched Mary fill a bottle. “I’ll take care of her. You go back to bed.”

Mary nodded vaguely as she handed over the bottle with a yawn. 

Left with a squirming baby, Sherlock sat on the couch and watched the infant feed. “You kept your mummy awake all night. What have you to say for yourself, young lady?”

Amanda stared up at him, raising her eyebrows. 

Sherlock had the magic touch and before the bottle was completely empty Amanda was dozing in his arms. Getting up, he carried her to the bedroom to lay her down in her cot. There were two cots, one for each bedroom. It depended on which parent was to feed her next. Returning to the living room, Sherlock gently woke John and guided him to the bedroom, placing him in the bed. 

“Tired…” John moaned.

“I have Amanda duty…”

“Good…” John answered, rolling over.

Sherlock crawled into the bed behind John and wrapped his arms around John’s waist, nuzzling against the back of his neck.

“I’m too tired to be horny…” John grumbled.

Sherlock grinned as he nipped John’s bond bite. 

“Oh gods…” John whimpered. “Stop that… It makes me hard.”

“That’s the idea…” Sherlock answered, wrapping his hand around John’s cock. 

“But I’m tired…” John yawned.

“Have you given any thought to returning to Mary’s bed?”

John froze, his breath catching and they lay there for a long moment until he finally looked back over his shoulder. “Mary’s bed?”

“You are her husband.”

“I don’t even know how to… She’s human.” 

Sherlock wrapped his hand around John’s length towards the tip. “You use this much.” 

John moaned and pressed back against Sherlock’s warm body. 

“This much is enough for any human partner. But if you want to ejaculate…” His free hand wedged its way beneath John’s body and wrapped itself around his knot. “Just hold it and squeeze.”

John cried out and fucked himself using Sherlock’s hands. 

“Try it with me.” Sherlock pulled his hands away and lay on his back.

John took a moment to regain his breathing before he finally looked at Sherlock sprawled on the bed beside him. “You always get your way, don’t you?”

The brunette grinned and reached out to take John’s hand, pulling him closer. 

At that moment Amanda began to fuss. 

“Damn…” John cursed softly. 

“You go to bed… I’ll take care of her.” Sherlock pulled himself out of bed, still in his pajamas. Stumbling towards the baby cot, he looked in on the stirring baby. 

“Why are you so eager for me to go back to Mary?” John asked, watching Sherlock attend to the infant.

“She’s your wife, John.” 

“And you’re my mate.”

“And you didn’t marry me.” Sherlock added, picking up the baby. “She’s wet. I’ll go change her.”

John watched them leave the bedroom. 

\--TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something bad is going to happen next chapter. I'm sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Character Death!
> 
> I cautioned you last update... And here it is. I'm sorry.

Sherlock got up from where he lay on the grass and shook out his fur. Dawn was fast approaching. It was time to return to the den. 

John followed Sherlock’s action, taking the opportunity to shake the dew from his fur before licking Sherlock’s muzzle. 

Sherlock licked his mate’s nose and started towards the park gate. Nearby other werewolves either slept or began their own commutes back to their own dens. Just as Sherlock crossed the road he stopped on the corner, lifting his nose. Blood.

John, flattened his ears and whimpered softly, unable to pinpoint the scent but knowing something about it disturbed him. 

Sherlock ran down the block and paused before 221. Lifting his nose he scented again. The blood was stronger. The trail led from the door and down the block. Without thought he took chase.

John watched Sherlock run and returned his attention to the door. It was open. There were sharp gouges on the wood where werewolf claws had forced it open. Pushing the door open he stepped inside, taking in the scent that bothered him. There was something familiar about it. His eyes caught on the drippings of dark liquid on the staircase. His wolf eyes couldn’t see color very well, but his nose took a deep whiff. Blood. Blood? Quickly he ran up the staircase, his ears picking up the sounds of a pup in distress. Making it to the landing, his feet slipped out from under him on the throw rug as he changed direction for the second staircase up to his old room. At the top of the stairs he stopped, seeing another door open with deep claw marks on the wood. 

A faint whimper caught his ear and he pushed into the room, looking around. On the floor was Mary, a pool of blood spreading beneath her. Next to Mary was a squirming wolf pup. As John watched the sunrise came and the pup transformed back into Amanda. John reached for her with his now human arms and held her to his chest. On her arm was a quickly fading wolf bite. John held his daughter tightly, his eyes on Mary’s lifeless body. Where the hell was Sherlock?

^.~

Sherlock stopped at the intersection. Raising his jaws he howled an alarm. 

Nearby several homeless echoed his alarm in their own human voices. In the distance homeless werewolves took up his cry. Those that had emergency mobiles dialed Scotland Yard to give Sherlock’s location.

Sherlock spun around, testing the air in each direction before he found the trail. Raising his head he gave another howl, satisfied when he heard the network echo back at him. The hunt was on! 

Traffic was always lighter the morning after a full moon. Perhaps because a portion of the city was still in wolf form. The lighter traffic made it easier to follow the scent trail without the contamination of car exhaust. 

Sherlock skid to a halt. Howling his location he padded down the alleyway, following the trail. The hunt made him lose all sense of his cautious human side. There was no reason to suspect the pile of trash he passed. Suddenly he was thrown to the ground, as another wolf leapt from the shadows. In that moment the sun made it past the horizon and both werewolves paused as their bodies transformed back into humans. Sherlock, being a born werewolf, recovered quicker and immediately knocked his quarry to the ground, his hand upon the other man’s throat. “What have you done?!”

The man turned a lovely shade of red and then purple, making sputtering noises as his unresponsive body dealt with both strangulation and the shift back to human.

“Who sent you?!” Sherlock demanded of the man. “Was it Moriarty? Who?!”

Distantly a siren sounded, its wail quickly getting louder as it approached.

Sherlock pulled his hand from the man’s throat. “Answer me!”

“Moriarty… Sends his regards…” The man gave a smirk.

Sherlock punched him in the face.

A minute later Lestrade arrived to find a naked Sherlock sobbing as he kicked a man with a broken nose. “Whoa! Hold on there!” Lestrade admonished as he held up his hands in surrender. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock gave one last kick and turned away, allowing arriving police to attend to the broken man on the ground. “He killed her!”

Lestrade blinked.

“The amount of blood on the scene… She’s dead, isn’t she?”

Lestrade nodded. “John just called. Half of us are diverted to Baker Street.” Cautiously he stepped closer to the werewolf. “Sherlock…”

Sherlock snarled in frustration, turning to give one more kick at Mary’s murderer, but he was surrounded by police. “Step away, Holmes!” Donovan insisted, assessing the bruises that were beginning to form on the man’s ribs.

Lestrade caught Sherlock’s arm and pulled him away from the scene and back towards the cars. “Tell me what happened.”

Sherlock shook his head wearily.

Lestrade sat the consulting detective down and covered him with a blanket he kept to cover naked werewolves. “It’s alright. We have him. Just tell me what he did.”

“John and I spent the night in Regent Park because it’s close to our den. As we returned home I smelled blood. As we got closer to the den I realized it was a lot of blood. John stayed behind and I… I followed the trail. It led me here. He hid in this alley and jumped out at me. At that moment the sun rose… And since I recovered quicker I gained the upper hand. Moriarty sent him… Sent him to hurt Mary and…” Sherlock’s eyes went wide as he turned to regard Lestrade. “Amanda?”

“John only called in for Mary.”

“What about Amanda?”

“John only called in about Mary.” Lestrade made a face at having to repeat himself. Sherlock was in a sorry state if he needed to hear things twice. Thinking quickly he added, “I’m pretty sure I heard a baby crying in the background.”

Sherlock sighed and shut his eyes to center himself. “I want to go back to my den now.”

“John might not be there… He may have gone to hospital.”

“I don’t care.”

“Alright…” Lestrade gently angled Sherlock into his car. “I’ll call your brother. He should know… He can set up security.”

“We were supposed to be secure when this happened.” Sherlock responded blankly.

Lestrade concentrated on his driving, pretending not to hear Sherlock’s helpless sobs in the back of his car.

When they arrived Lestrade followed Sherlock into the building, careful to avoid the police gathering evidence of the attack. 

Sherlock stood at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes on the flecks of blood being photographed and labeled by NSY. “The bare feet coming down the stairs are John… Wolf feet going up are also John. He was clumsy and contaminated evidence in his haste.”

“We know that, Sherlock.” Lestrade answered quietly.

“The shoes going up and down with wheels are the paramedics for Mary.”

“They just left a few minutes before we arrived. They were attempting resuscitation.” 

Sherlock climbed the steps, careful to avoid those working the crime scene. Behind him Lestrade followed all the way up to what used to be John’s bedroom. Sherlock stared at the puddle of blood that was being photographed. “She’s not going to make it…”

Lestrade didn’t reply.

“It’s too much blood. Unless the paramedics have a transfusion ready… She won’t…” Sherlock’s eyes stared at the blood as he lapsed into silence.

“John went with the paramedics.” Lestrade stated.

“I should pack him a bag…” Sherlock left the room and headed back down into the flat, ignoring the police looking for evidence.

“Sherlock you can’t just…”

Sherlock picked up Amanda’s bag from beside the coffee table and turned around to give Lestrade a hard stare. 

“Sherlock… This is a crime scene.”

“He didn’t come in here. He bypassed this area and went straight to Mary, knowing she was on her own.” And with that he flounced into his bedroom, causing the two police who were going through his things to scatter. 

“This is a crime scene!” Lestrade insisted.

“Am I to run around London naked?” Sherlock demanded, opening drawers to pull out John’s clothes as well as his own. “I am going to hospital and bringing my mate some clothes and Amanda’s bag since he left it behind. I’m providing for MY PACK!” The last words were shouted as he lost his patience. Gripping the edge of the drawer with white knuckles he took several cleansing breaths. “John and Amanda NEED me. Mary is dead.”

“Fine… I’ll drive you to hospital when you’re done.” Lestrade answered. “But I’m making a list of everything you’re packing just in case.

Silently Sherlock got dressed and began to toss John’s things onto Amanda’s bag before stuffing them inside.

“You forgot John’s pants.” Lestrade commented as Sherlock lifted the bag.

“I always forget his pants.” Sherlock answered and headed for the door. 

“I’m certainly glad that you’ve never have to pack a bag for me…”

\--TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am participating in Nanowrimo. I'm trying to post updates to both my serials ("As Changing as the Moon" and "To Serve") before November. So far I've outlined about 20 days of writing (about 33,000 words). I'm attempting to finish off several original stories I abandoned so I may publish them. I'll also probably do a short story about an incubus or a satyr in the Victorian era, or some gay pirates... Kinda unsure on which story to develop. I have about 17,000 words to play with on that idea. 
> 
> If I don't post in November, I wish a Happy Thanksgiving! I will be going to Hawaii to have Thanksgiving with my sister. She has cervical cancer, stage IIIB. I'm going to go spend some time with her and the rest of my family. Never forget that regularly scheduled pap smears are important.
> 
> Thank you all for your support of this story so far! I'm sorry about Mary. See you in December! (Unless you also read "To Serve," and I'll see you when I update that fic)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Infidelity and some dubious consent. 
> 
> Werewolf pup diapers are my contribution to the werewolf universe. Shape-shifting babies need a diaper that shifts when they do! Take it from me... I'm a mom. I've changed a lot of diapers. It's tough enough on a human baby... I imagine it's much worse when your baby can change into a wolf at will.

John stared at the grave, his eyes glazed over with sadness. In his arms Amanda shifted from her human to wolf form and began to howl, sensing her father’s sadness. The mourners stared at the wolf pup dressed in human baby clothing. 

Sherlock reached for the pup and pulled her from her father’s arms, pressing his face into her neck. 

The pup quieted and shifted back into a pink faced infant. 

The funeral continued with no more interruptions.

^.~

Sherlock watched the pup wiggle out of the nappy. His eyes followed her progress as she scampered across the floor to sit at his feet, wagging her tail. In wolf form she was able to move around easier than in her human form. “You are very naughty, Amanda Watson.”

Amanda snorted and threw back her head to yap at him. 

Sherlock picked up the pup from the floor and carried her to where Mrs. Hudson was doing dishes in the kitchen. “Do we have more werewolf nappies?” 

Mrs. Hudson wiped her hands on a dish towel to help Sherlock go through Amanda’s bag. “These are all for human babies? Didn’t hospital give you a stack of werewolf nappies?” 

“I thought they did. But she just wiggled out of what she was wearing. Mycroft is supposed to bring more.”

Mrs. Hudson pulled more nappies out of the bag until she came across a handful of nappies with blue stripes across the top. “Here we are.” Triumphantly she handed them over to Sherlock. “I just have a few more dishes left to do and then I’ll make some tea. Has John come out of the bedroom yet?”

Sherlock carried Amanda back into the living room to sit on the couch and attach the nappy to her little wolf bottom. “Only to use the toilet.”

“Poor dear.” Mrs. Hudson remarked as she set the last of the dishes out to dry and emptied the sink. Filling the kettle, she left it to boil and came into the room to watch Sherlock re-dress the wolf pup. “Werewolf infants…”

“Luckily there is a whole industry that makes sure werewolf pups don’t go naked or soiled by their own mess.” Sherlock remarked. 

Amanda shifted back into her human form and stuffed a hand into her mouth, staring up at Sherlock as he placed her on his lap.

“How is John doing? I haven’t seen him since… Since…”

Sherlock stared up at his landlady and shook his head. “The insane part is that he made such a big deal about not forgiving her for shooting me. They didn’t even start to sleep together again until last month and now he’s…”

“It’s hard to lose a spouse, Sherlock.” Mrs. Hudson sat down beside him on the couch. 

“I… Know… And I was the one that pushed them back together. But she needed him… And he needed her. They needed each other for Amanda’s sake.” Sherlock gently patted the baby on his lap. “He loved her.” The words came out softly.

Mrs. Hudson patted Sherlock’s arm. “John Watson is capable of a great deal of love.” Her words were soothing.

“He’s hollow.”

“Then fill him.” Mrs. Hudson answered. At that moment the kettle started to whistle and she got up to make the tea. “By that I mean, give him a reason to carry on. You’ve done it before for him.” 

Sherlock stared down at the baby, his eyes on hers. 

Mrs. Hudson returned with a mugs of tea and set one down on the coffee table in easy reach. 

“What if he doesn’t snap out of it?”

Mrs. Hudson paused in blowing on her tea. “He will. He loves you.”

“Does he?” It came out as a challenge.

“Do you really have to ask me that?” With a sip she settled back on the couch. “Shall I take Amanda for a few days? It would be easier for you to attend to John’s needs if you don’t have to mind an infant.”

“You don’t know how to care for a werewolf pup.” 

“I can take care of you.”

Sherlock sighed and shook his head. “You win.”

They sat for a long time, drinking their tea in silence before the landlady got up to take the mugs back to the kitchen. “Come along, Amanda. Your Da and Papa need some time alone.” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.”

“Nonsense! I don’t get to spend nearly enough time with her.” 

^.~

Sherlock entered the dim bedroom and set the mug of tea on the nightstand. Sitting on the bed, he listened to the soft breathing that told him John was feigning sleep. Quickly he slipped off his clothes and got into bed.

John startled and sat up, blinking at Sherlock in confusion. “Where’s Amanda?”

“Mrs. Hudson has her.” Sherlock answered.

John took a deep breath and rubbed his face. “Is that the smartest thing to do? Mrs. Hudson isn’t a werewolf… She can’t protect.”

“Mycroft has a security detail outside.”

“A lot of good that did us…” John muttered and lay back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. “And now my wife is dead and my daughter is… Cursed. Like me.”

“Cursed?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you think this is?”

“Hard to see it any other way…” John remarked.

Sherlock got up from the bed and went to the door, suddenly very angry and tired of John’s moping. 

“Where are you going?” John asked as he sat up a bit to watch Sherlock at the door.

“I’m not cursed, John Watson. I was born this way! Did it ever occur to you that Amanda being the way she is now is a good thing? We no longer have to leave her here on full moons. Our daughter is safe.”

“She’s not your daughter.” John answered.

Sherlock made a face and passed through the door, making sure to slam it and cause all the walls in the flat to vibrate from the force. “I’m more of a father than you are! You can’t even get out of bed as you mourn a woman you couldn’t even sleep with!” Sherlock taunted through the door and headed into the living room. Shifting into his wolf form he hopped up onto the couch and curled up into a ball.

A moment later the door burst open and John stomped out of the room to stand above Sherlock’s curled form on the couch. “How. Dare. You!” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and glared up at his mate.

“She was my wife. Even after everything she did she was still my wife and mother of my child!” John snarled at Sherlock. “And now she’s dead! I promised to protect her and she’s dead!” John collapsed onto the floor and began to sob helplessly. “Amanda will never know her mother… All because I couldn’t protect her! I promised to protect her and I couldn’t…” 

Sherlock snorted a bit of dust from his nose, causing John to shift his attention to the werewolf.

“I’m not like you! I wasn’t born this way. My daughter wasn’t born this way. This is a curse! A curse that turns us into monsters! We’re monsters! Like you.” The last words were spoken low and hard.

Sherlock grew annoyed with John’s disregard and got up from the couch, his werewolf form towering over the prone man on the floor. A dangerous growl left his throat as he glared at his mate, hurt by his careless words. The werewolf bared his teeth at John for a moment before turning and trotting off towards the door of the bedroom. Shifting form he quickly redressed and headed back out towards the front door, ignoring the man sobbing on the living room floor. Another slam of the door and he was gone.

^.~

As Sherlock aimlessly wandered through the park on that cool spring morning he told himself time and again that it was John’s grief talking, saying such horrible things. John couldn’t even bring himself to have sex with Mary after Mary shot Sherlock. Why would he be so upset about her death? “Because he feels helpless…” Sherlock answered himself as he stared at the pond. “He’s a soldier and he couldn’t protect.”

“Talking to yourself?” A voice queried from behind him. 

Sherlock turned to face someone who looked familiar and yet different. The family resemblance was there and the werewolf cursed himself for speaking his thoughts aloud so carelessly. “James Moriarty.”

The man smiled. “You must be Sherlock Holmes.”

“Your man killed Mary Watson.”

“And another turned John Watson into a werewolf.” Moriarty smirked. 

“That was Magnussen.” Sherlock answered.

“Perhaps…”

“What do you want?”

“Revenge. You are the reason my brother is dead.”

“He killed himself.” Sherlock answered.

“My brother was playing the game.”

“Life is not a game.”

“You’ve changed.”

“I have a life now.”

“Mates and children do that… Make one soft.”

Sherlock frowned at Moriarty. “Stay away from my pack.”

Moriarty sniffed and stepped closer to Sherlock. “You haven’t mated for a while.”

“That’s none of your business.” Sherlock answered defensively.

“Your mate hasn’t touched you… One must wonder why.”

“You killed his wife and turned his child into a werewolf!” Sherlock snapped.

“No… That’s not it. That was recent. He hasn’t mated you for at least a month.” Moriarty walked around Sherlock, looking him up and down. “I don’t find his scent on you unappealing. Isn’t that what bond scent is supposed to do? Keep others from breaking up the bond?”

“What are you going on about?” Sherlock demanded, turning to face Moriarty.

“I might leave the Watsons alone if…”

“If?” Sherlock echoed, noticing where Moriarty’s eyes were focused on his crotch.

“If I can have you.”

Sherlock took a step away, shaking his head.

“I will leave what’s left of the Watson family alone if I can have you. What do you say?” A cruel smile crossed Moriarty’s lips.

Sherlock glanced towards Baker Street. Lately John had been so angry and regretful of their mating. The former human felt like a monster and took his anger out on Sherlock. “If I do this… You will never target them again.”

“I promise I will take all my revenge out solely on you, oh great detective. Your mate and his child will be left in peace.” 

Sherlock nodded.

Moriarty stepped closer, reaching out to touch Sherlock’s chest.

Sherlock took another step back, confused at the answering tingle in his nerves from the touch. “Not out in the open. I may be a werewolf… But I am not an animal.”

“Of course.” Moriarty smirked.

^.~

It was late when Sherlock stumbled back to the flat. His muscles were sore and his neck… Idly he rubbed at where he had been nipped but not yet bitten. The activity wasn’t nearly as horrible as he thought it would be… Which disturbed him. His body had desired for too long and John had pulled away too much. Their bond had become tenuous. Entering the flat he headed for the bathroom, eager to rid himself of Moriarty’s scent, knowing it would never fully go away unless John re-established his claim. But Sherlock would do anything to protect his pack, Moriarty knew that. It was worse that the activity hadn’t been painful at all. Sherlock had been forced and it felt good. His own body betrayed him and he had ejaculated. Undressing, he climbed into the shower, not waiting for the hot water. For a long time he shivered under the freezing spray until it shifted into too hot. Sherlock bowed his head and grit his teeth.

John had noticed Sherlock entering the flat. The detective had passed him without looking at him. The overwhelming scent that followed the brunette nearly made him gag. For a long time he waited outside the bathroom door, the scent making him nauseous. Finally he opened the door and stepped inside the steamed room and the scent nearly knocked him over. Noticing Sherlock standing under the hot spray he turned off the water. “Sherlock… What have you done?”

Sherlock shook his head. “He will never touch you or Amanda now.”

John reached out to lift Sherlock’s face to look into his own, his eyes catching on a bite mark he never placed. “What have you done?!”

“What I had to do!” Sherlock answered miserably. 

John reached for a towel and wrapped it around Sherlock’s shoulders, attempting to guide him out of the tub. “Come on…”

Sherlock pushed him away. “Don’t touch me!” 

John growled dangerously and clenched his fists. “Who?”

“You know who. Moriarty!” Sherlock answered, angrily toweling the damp from his reddened skin.

“Moriarty? He… Forced you?”

“I allowed him.” Sherlock answered, dropping the towel on the floor and heading off to his bedroom.

“You allowed it?!” John followed, the scent making him feel worse. “You mated Moriarty on purpose? Why?! Explain it to me!”

Sherlock gave him a glare and pulled on some pants. 

John grew flustered, tears filling his eyes. “Why would you do this?”

“He said… Said he would leave you and Amanda alone if I did this.”

“You mated him?” 

Sherlock reached up and touched where Moriarty had bit. “No blood. It’s not yet a bond bite.”

“You slept with the enemy!”

“I did it to protect you!” Sherlock countered.

“You said it yourself many times. Werewolves are possessive!”

“Yeah? Well it’s not like you even want to be a werewolf. This is a curse forced upon you, remember? You regret even mating me!”

John deflated a bit and blinked back at him. “Is that what this is about? Is that why you had sex with Moriarty? Because I said…?”

“You don’t want me! You’ve never really wanted me!” Sherlock snarled. “You called Amanda ‘ours’ and yet now you’re the only parent? You take away my family, John, make it sound like some big mistake you never meant to make!” As Sherlock spoke he began to throw his things from the drawers onto the bed. “Maybe this is for the best.”

“What are you doing?”

“Packing.”

“Where are you going?”

“He wants me to live with him.”

“No!” John stepped between Sherlock and the bed. “You’re not going to go live with him.”

“If I live with him I can make sure he will leave you and Amanda alone. You can move on with your life… Find someone else.” Sherlock attempted to reach for his bag and was blocked by John.

“Sherlock, stop!” John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s body despite the smell. “I didn’t mean it. I was hurting. Mary just died… I promised to protect her and I couldn’t. What sort of soldier am I if I can’t even protect my wife and daughter? I was hurting. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You called me a monster.” Sherlock whispered.

“I can’t even protect you.” John sat on the bed, staring at Sherlock’s legs. “He killed my wife, turned my daughter into a werewolf… And now he’s trying to force my mate to abandon me.”

“He also turned you into a werewolf…” Sherlock answered.

John made a face and shook his head. “You can’t want to be with him! That’s insane! Tell me you aren’t attracted to him.”

Sherlock shook his head. “I’m not attracted to him.”

“Good… Then you won’t mind my killing him when I meet him.” John got up from the bed and pushed Sherlock back against the drawers. “He took what is mine.”

“John… Now is not the time…”

Something dangerous passed through John’s eyes. “You let him fuck you, Sherlock.”

“To protect you!”

John spun, tossing Sherlock onto the bed covered in clothes. “You let him bite you.”

“He plans to make it a full binding bite next time he does it.”

John pounced onto the bed, crawling over Sherlock’s body. “You tried to leave me.”

“You made it clear you didn’t want me anymore.” Sherlock answered defiantly. “You called me a monster.”

John growled low in his throat, sniffing at Sherlock’s neck. “He kissed you.”

“That’s what mates do!” Sherlock answered. Suddenly his mouth was full of John’s tongue and he lay back, closing his eyes.

“He is not your mate, Sherlock.” John’s breath was hot on Sherlock’s cheek as he nipped the detective’s jaw. 

“Who is my mate, John?” Sherlock asked wearily.

John’s hands reached down to rip off the pants Sherlock wore, tossing away the tattered remnants. “Do you have to ask?”

“Yes.” 

John undid his own trousers, pushing them down to his thighs along with his pants. “You came back here, smelling like a rival. You could have sent someone else for your clothes and I never would have known. You knew this would make my inner wolf jealous and possessive. You wanted me to stop you.” John pushed open Sherlock’s knees and easily slid in, gritting his teeth when he felt how loose and moist his mate was around him. 

Sherlock grunted and opened his knees wider.

John held Sherlock’s hips and pushed in, his knot almost immediately at full girth to catch inside. Giving a few more shoves he paused, feeling himself beginning to empty. His teeth clamped down on Sherlock’s neck, obliterating the mark Moriarty had made. John bit until he tasted blood and then he gasped for air, clinging to Sherlock’s body on a pile of wrinkled clothes. In less than a minute he slipped out and he took a handful of semen to smear into the open wound, only relaxing when he began to smell the change in Sherlock’s scent. “Don’t do that ever again!” 

Sherlock stared up at the ceiling. “Then… Marry me.”

John pulled away with a sharp gasp, staring down at Sherlock. “Marry… You?”

“You heard me.”

“I… Can’t.” John got up from the bed. Hastily he pulled back up his pants and trousers and headed for the door without another word, leaving Sherlock to stare up at the ceiling.

\--TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three days until Nanowrimo! Yay! I already have the next chapter for this brewing in my head... Whether I can tap it out before I get overwhelmed with daily word counts remains to be seen. I also need to update "To Serve." (I'm kinda stuck. It's the wedding scene that's giving me grief.)
> 
> To those who may be concerned about the wangst in this fic... After reading all of my Sherlock stories have I ever been known to give you a sad ending? Ok... Aside from when I turned Sherlock into a Vulcan who barely outlived his human bondmate. I like happy endings (or at the very least bittersweet endings).


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Nanowrimo! I've written 3,343 words today (not for this fic). I wrote this particular chapter two days ago (October 30). I'm not sure how consistently I will post this month. On days when my daily word count lags I will not allow myself to work on other writing projects. But today is a good day! I'm one day ahead. I'm aiming for eight days ahead (I want to finish Nanowrimo around November 22nd).

John carried Amanda up the stairs with her bag on his shoulder and entered the flat just as Sherlock came to the door with a bag in his own hand. His eyes lingered on the packed bag a moment before he pushed the baby into Sherlock’s arms, forcing the man to drop his bag. “Here. You feed her. Mrs. Hudson prepped a bottle.” And with that he scooped up Sherlock’s bag and carried it back into the flat to the kitchen, digging out the prepped bottle to hand it over to Sherlock. Carrying both bags he retreated to the bedroom to set down Amanda’s bag and unpacked Sherlock’s.

Sherlock stood in the doorway, cradling Amanda in one arm as he fed her. “What are you doing?”

“What are you doing?” John echoed back.

“I thought I made it clear what I was doing… I’m protecting my pack.”

“By abandoning us.” John set Sherlock’s things back in his drawers.

“I am of more use out there… With him.”

“You are mine.”

“No… I’m not.” Sherlock answered as he watched Amanda finish her bottle. With practiced skill he set the bottle aside and arranged her on his shoulder to burp her.

“We’re mates, Sherlock.”

Sherlock gave him a cold look. The affect was interrupted when Amanda gave a wet belch against his shoulder and spit up. Quickly he wiped away the mess with her bib, not getting any on himself. “That’s all we are.” Setting the baby down in her cot, he pulled off the bib and tossed it into the laundry.

“Isn’t that enough?”

“No.” And with that he left the room again.

John gave chase, careful to keep the other werewolf in his sight. “What else do you want from me?”

“You know what I want.”

“That is the one thing I can’t give you right now.”

“And why the hell not?” Sherlock demanded, spinning around to face John.

“My wife just died. How will that look? Less than a week after I bury my wife I become engaged again? People will talk.”

“I don’t care what people talk about.”

“You should. What conclusion will they come to? Mary Watson was killed by a werewolf… ‘Isn’t her husband a werewolf? Isn’t her husband’s lover a werewolf? Gee… That’s in no way suspicious’ said no one ever.”

“People are stupid if they think that, John!” Sherlock growled. “And I’m not your ‘lover,’ I’m your mate! At least the werewolves will understand. Anyone who has a nose to smell us will understand.”

“How about because I’m mourning, you daft idiot! She hasn’t even been in the ground for a week and already you want to replace her.”

“Like you didn’t have women to replace me when I jumped off St. Bart’s?”

“It was more than a bloody week, Sherlock! I spent months in therapy mourning you. I couldn’t even think about moving on with my life until a year had passed and I found myself in the drunk tank on the anniversary of your death.”

“That’s it? A year?”

“I can mourn Mary for a year. I can go into full mourning for several years if I really wanted to!”

Sherlock blinked and stared down at his hands. “Then why won’t you let me leave? You don’t want me. You don’t want me to be a part of your family. I can help you by handing myself over to Moriarty. Amanda will be safe.”

John reached out and touched Sherlock’s hand. “I want you. I just can’t do this right now. It looks bad, Sherlock.”

“I don’t care.” Sherlock answered. “I don’t care how it looks. That mark on your neck says that you’re my mate. And you marked me…”

John stepped closer and rested his head on Sherlock’s chest, reaching up to touch his chest as he leaned into the other werewolf. “Just… Give me time. I’m not going anywhere. Please don’t leave me. I need you… Amanda needs you.”

Sherlock snorted and rolled his eyes. “Oh? Now she needs me? Am I to be her uncle?”

John shook his head. “I’m sorry I said that. Of course you’re her father. I was being cruel when I said that you weren’t. She is as much yours as she is mine. I just gave her my DNA… She’s our daughter, Sherlock. She needs you.”

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his mate, taking in his scent. With a weary sigh he rested his head atop John’s head and breathed in his hair. “A year.”

“What?” John stirred against the brunette’s chest.

“I will marry you in a year.”

“What if I want you sooner than that?” 

“I will expect us to be married by the time one year has passed. Less than that is up to you and your mourning. I would take you today if I could have you.” Sherlock nipped at John’s ear before pulling back. “But I give you a year.”

“It won’t be a full year.” John responded, rubbing at where Sherlock had nipped him.

“Good… The sooner Amanda’s parents are properly married the better.” Sherlock sauntered off towards the kitchen.

John watched him go. “It still doesn’t deal with what you did with Moriarty earlier today.”

Sherlock paused in his chore of making tea.

“I thought you said werewolves couldn’t do that.”

“I was mistaken.”

“You were mistaken?”

“I had been told they can’t. But it’s not like I ever had the opportunity to test it… Unless you count what I did with Janine.”

John grimaced at the memory of Janine’s scent on Sherlock’s bed.

Sherlock returned from the kitchen and set a mug of tea next to John before sitting down.

John sat across from his mate, sipping tea that was prepared to his liking. “What did you do with him?”

Sherlock shrugged. “The usual.”

John raised an eyebrow as he took another swallow of tea.

“He undressed me… Undressed himself. He spent a lot of time touching me, cataloging my size and muscle mass.”

“Important to know about your enemy, I suppose.”

“Precisely. I noticed that he favored his right leg… An old rugby injury from his days in university. Used to be quite good.”

“You saw him naked.”

“Yes… Not as big as you. But he had length.”

John closed his eyes and took several cleansing breaths. “And he kissed you?”

“It took me a while to get an erection… Because the scent was wrong. Adrenaline from fear compensated eventually.” 

John could imagine Sherlock sitting on a non-descript bed, naked and panting softly as Jim Moriarty kissed him and rubbed between his legs. The younger Moriarty stood in for his brother because John didn’t know what James looked like. At that moment he imagined Sherlock to cry out and cling to the consulting criminal as his cock became hard and his knot began to fill. John blinked open his eyes and stared at the floor to clear his mind of his thoughts.

“It was a lot more one sided than you’re imagining.”

“What am I imagining?” John responded coyly.

“You think I gave in to him right away just with a little foreplay. He used his mouth on me.”

Immediately John imagined Jim deep throating Sherlock and a small growl escaped his own throat.

“John… Stop imagining!” Sherlock growled. “You’re just making it worse.”

“You just told me he used his mouth on you?”

“He… Licked open my ass… While he was in wolf form.” Sherlock responded.

John gasped. Sherlock was very shy when it came to what species they were when they had intercourse. Being a wolf while human John fondled him made him nervous. Similarly when John was a wolf and got a little amorous in his rough housing, Sherlock always switched to his wolf form before he allowed John to mount him. “But you don’t…”

“He told me I had to stay human no matter what he did.” Sherlock shivered.

“So… He licked you…”

“You know what happens during sex. I know you do.”

“He was on top?” 

“Of course.” Sherlock answered.

“Was he rough?”

“A little.”

“You like it a little rough…” John sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. “The most important thing is… Did he hurt you?”

“Not physically.”

“Mentally? Emotionally?”

“John… He threatened to continue hurting you and Amanda if I didn’t give him everything he wanted.”

“I’ll kill him…”

“You will do no such thing!” Sherlock answered. “Look… I gave him what he wanted so he will stay away from you and Amanda. Don’t mess that up by going after him. Whatever happens to me Amanda is safe with you.”

“I’m just saying that if there’s ever a fight and it comes down to me and him… I won’t hold back. He hurt my mate. He killed my wife. He turned my daughter into a werewolf. I won’t hold back.” And with that John got up from the chair. “But right now it’s late and you’re coming to bed with me.”

“I am, am I?”

John glared at him. “You are.”

Sherlock didn’t argue.

\--TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Weeks passed. They often do without any thought given to them. Life returned to some sort of normalcy. When there were cases Mrs. Hudson took care of Amanda, leaving her parents free to chase down bad guys without worry that their daughter was not well protected. Mycroft stepped up his watch over the den, providing them with more peace of mind. 

A little more than a full month after Mary’s murder Mycroft showed up to the flat with documents for John. 

“What are these?” John asked, flipping through the papers spread out on the kitchen table.

“Trust funds. Last will and testament. Adoption forms.” Mycroft touched each stack of pages as he named them.

“Adoption forms?” John sputtered. “Who is being adopted?”

Mycroft did not meet John’s eyes and instead seemed to concentrate on the papers in his hand. “Amanda.”

“Just a moment, Mycroft. Who is adopting Amanda?” John demanded.

“You are aware, Dr. Watson, that my brother holds no legal hold on your daughter? While you may be considered mates in werewolf standards in human standards that right of kinship isn’t valid. Should something horrible happen to you, who will legally be responsible for Amanda?”

“Sherlock would, of course.” John answered, tossing the papers away.

“Sherlock has no legal rights to be Amanda’s guardian in case of your death. In human law that would fall to your sister.”

“Oh, for the sake of the gods!” John epically rolled his eyes. 

“This bit of paperwork establishes who will have guardianship should something happen to you.”

John held out his hand for a pen and went through the paperwork to fill in all guardians he could think of… Anything to keep his sister from being responsible for Amanda. Even Mycroft made the list, after Mrs. Hudson, of course. “What is that stack for?”

Mycroft glanced at the papers he had been setting aside. “These are for Sherlock. They establish Amanda’s trust fund and name her his beneficiary should something happen to him.”

John set down the pen he had been using. “Sherlock is leaving everything to Amanda?”

“He considers her his daughter, John. Since he does not plan to have offspring of his own, she will inherit everything.”

John frowned, feeling a bit conflicted by those words. A part of him was pleased that Sherlock saw Amanda as kin, but another part of him felt left out. “Who inherited his things when he faked his death?”

Mycroft made a face at the paperwork as if reading it. “Mrs. Hudson. He still provides for her should she outlive him, but the remainder goes to Amanda.”

“Oh…”

Mycroft set the pages down and cocked his head to the side to regard John. “Feeling left out?”

“A little…”

“Good.” Mycroft smirked.

At that moment Sherlock entered the flat with Amanda in his arms. His energy visually deflated as he noticed Mycroft’s presence. “I suppose it was too much to hope that you would be gone before I got back.”

“How was the lesson?”

“I can get her to obey simple wolf commands.” Sherlock answered, setting Amanda in John’s lap. “Are these the trust fund papers?” 

Mycroft handed his brother a stack of papers.

Sherlock glanced at them and then noticed the pile of papers in front of John. “What all did you bring?”

“Trust fund…” Mycroft indicated the pages in Sherlock’s hands. “Last will and testament…” His fingers indicated the pile beside him. “Adoption papers.” Finally he indicated John.

“Adoption papers?” Sherlock looked confused. “Are we adopting someone?”

“Amanda!” John burst out. 

Sherlock looked disturbed. “Someone is adopting Amanda?”

“Yes. You are.” Mycroft answered.

Sherlock nearly dropped the papers he was holding. “Are you physically incapable of minding your own business?”

“Someone had to…” Mycroft began. But he was immediately pushed from his chair and herded towards the door. “Sherlock… Think of Amanda! This is for the best! Sherlock!”

“Get out!” Sherlock snarled.

“And if something happens to John you want Amanda to go to his sister?” Mycroft sneered. “You have no legal…”

Sherlock shoved him out the door and locked it for good measure.

Mycroft did not pound on the door, but he did raise his voice through the wood. “Amanda is pack now and I will not have her going to humans who don’t know a thing about her!”

“Get out, Mycroft!” Sherlock roared at the door.

And Mycroft did, smugly knowing he had opened a conversation that his brother and his mate had to have now.

For a long time Sherlock stood before the door, taking deep breaths. 

“Sherlock…” John sighed, rearranging Amanda in his arms. “It is a good idea. We haven’t even talked about what could happen should something happen to me.”

“I’m not going to lose you, John.” Sherlock answered quietly.

“But Sherlock…”

“This won’t matter… None of this will matter because you will be around to raise your daughter.”

“She’s our daughter.”

“Not legally.” Sherlock whispered.

“Unless we marry.” John answered. In the awkward silence that followed he again rearranged Amanda in his arms. “He told me about how you put Amanda in your will… Along with Mrs. Hudson.”

Sherlock finally turned to look at John. 

“I guess it’s something to know that you really will take care of her no matter what…”

“I promised Mary. I promised her I would take care of you both.”

“Oh? You’ll take care of me?”

“John…” Sherlock gave a weary sigh and sat down in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. “All that I have is yours. It’s yours by right because you are my mate.”

“Except on paper…”

“My pack understands. Some of it is for Mrs. Hudson. The rest of it is for you and Amanda. Amanda and I don’t have that blood connection so we need a piece of paper. But anyone who would have any interest in my things know that they belong primarily to you. As my mate you are legally an extension of me.”

John stared down at Amanda. His daughter had drifted off to sleep in his arms. “That’s not how Mycroft explained it.”

“Mycroft is a pompous git and a trouble maker. He is trying to manipulate you by making you think I had forgotten to provide for you. I would never forget such a thing… And the pack wouldn’t allow it.”

John finished signing the last of his paperwork and pushed it across the table to get Sherlock’s attention.

Sherlock blinked at the movement as several pages fell to the ground on the other side of the table. 

“His manipulation partially worked. I would like for you to legally adopt Amanda.”

A small smile played across Sherlock lips. “Very well.”

\--TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where have I been? I wrote about what happened to me in the end of the To Serve chapter. A short answer here... Nanowrimo: Good! Corrupted Hard Drive: Bad. Paying $1000 to recover my HD because none of my writing was backed up: Very bad!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to wrap this puppy up! There's only a couple of chapters left.
> 
> I went back and re-read the whole thing from start to finish. For a while I had no idea where I was going with this. I think I figured it out.

No one was home when Sherlock returned from his most recent case. The consulting detective sprawled himself on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, piecing together the case. Two hours later he had the answer and texted Lestrade with his results. Then he noticed his surroundings for the first time.

A full bottle sat on the coffee table. It was room temperature. Bottles weren’t allowed to sit out. They needed to be washed and sterilized. On occasion a near empty bottle would lay out after Amanda was fed… But never a full one. 

Next to the bottle was a mobile. It was John’s. 

Sherlock took a deep breath, feeling a sudden moment of panic as he thought back to how long the mobile had gone unnoticed. John would never leave it behind willingly. His first attempt to turn it on met with defeat. The battery was dead. That could be why it was left behind… But instinct told the detective to plug it in and search John’s messages. For a half an hour he searched the flat for a cord to plug in the mobile, frustrated that he couldn’t find one. The more he delayed, the more terrified he became that something was amiss. Finally he found one in the bathroom and docked the phone. After several seconds it buzzed and showed the battery level. Sherlock carefully kept it docked and entered John’s text messages. One was from an unknown number. 

“Answer the door, John.”

Sherlock checked the other messages from the number, watching the exchange in blue and grey.

“I have Sherlock.”

“Who is this? How did you get this number?”

“If you want to see him again you will do as I ask.”

“Who is this?”

“Answer the door, John.” The last message was time stamped three hours before. If Sherlock had noticed the mobile when he returned to the flat and checked it he would have been able to track down the sender of the text messages who only had an hour lead by that point. But he had been distracted by the case. John left him a vital clue and he missed it because he was too absorbed in his work.

With a feral growl, Sherlock dropped the mobile in the sink, uncaring that it made a clattering sound as he stared at himself in the mirror. It was useless to him anyway because it lacked a decent charge to be removed from the dock. Staring at himself in the mirror, he glared at the man in the reflection. “You’re an idiot! He took your mate and your pup and you didn’t even notice! What are you going to do about it?”

Pulling his own mobile from his pocket he quickly dialed up Mycroft.

“Brother dear…” The alpha was surprisingly cheerful.

“Moriarty took John and Amanda out from under your nose?”

“What? When?” Mycroft demanded.

“Three hours ago. I just found John’s mobile and Amanda’s full bottle. He’s left it for me to find.”

“There is nothing amiss…”

“Your people are slacking! First Mary and now… Now this.”

“Sherlock calm down!”

“I can’t calm down… He took my mate.”

“John has a tracking chip. We can easily find him.”

“You bastard…” Sherlock growled at his reflection.

“I thought it would come in handy should he ever be misplaced. It seems I was correct.”

“Stop talking and tell me where he is!” Sherlock snarled.

“Patience, pup!” Mycroft clucked at him in annoyance. “Oh… I see… It’s a bad part of town.”

“Just give me the address.”

“I will do no such thing. You are in no state to go saving the day.”

“I’m in no state to just sit here doing nothing!” Sherlock growled.

“Your trail is three hours cold. Even a werewolf nose can’t track that in a city. I’m at the advantage. I’ll contact you when they are found. Good day!” And with that Mycroft hung up. 

The wolf within howled in frustration as Sherlock crouched on the floor in the bathroom, desperately holding onto the sink as he took deep breaths. Now was not the time to fall apart. He had to pull himself together and find his pack. Pulling himself back up again he went out of the bathroom and out of the flat, taking a moment to sniff around the flat door for any trace of an errant scent. 

The wolf was on the hunt.

\--TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end! Can you taste it? 
> 
> Warnings for: Kidnappers ignoring crying babies. Also a werewolf fight.

On Baker Street Sherlock looked up and down the street, finding whom he was looking for a couple of doors down. Quickly he approached one of the Homeless Network. “My mate and pup…”

The man glanced up at Sherlock. “Three hours ago? They were placed in a car.” 

Sherlock pulled out money. “I need to know where they went.”

The man took Sherlock’s money with a nod. 

Sherlock returned to the flat to look around for any more clues. Amanda’s bag had been left behind. John had no provisions for her. Sherlock was torn. It would be optimal to take the bag with him but he had to be a wolf for the chase. Then again he didn’t want to be left naked when he confronted James Moriarty. Shifting into his wolf form would allow him speed and accuracy in tracking down his pack… But there was no way to bring anything with him, including clothes. With a frustrated sigh he stuffed his coat pocket with supplies until they bulged. The doorbell rang just as he managed to slip a fresh bottle into his inner coat pocket. 

He nearly flew down the stairs to answer the door. One of the Homeless Network stood there with a piece of paper in hand. Sherlock handed over most of his cash for the bit of paper, reading the contents as he hailed a cab. His directions to the cabbie were sharp and brief. Mycroft was right… It was a bad place for his pack to be.

As the cab crept its way through traffic Sherlock became more and more frustrated. If he wasn’t held back by the clothing he wore or the items he had stashed in his pockets he could change form and run faster than traffic allowed. To be forced to sit in the cab was pure torture… And he had experience with torture. A sort of frantic energy filled him, crowding his ordered brain. “What if I don’t make it in time? What if they are already dead? Why won’t this traffic move? If I change form I could run… Please, I need to run. But Amanda’s things…”

Finally the cab pulled up behind all the government vehicles. Sherlock paid the driver and got out to face his brother’s idea of the cavalry. 

Mycroft made a face when he saw Sherlock approach. “I told you I would handle it.”

“This is my pack!” Sherlock answered as he began to take off his clothes.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m letting my inner wolf out.”

“Sherlock…”

Sherlock practically threw his coat into Mycroft’s hands. “Don’t drop it. I have supplies for Amanda in the pockets.”

“Sherlock… This is madness! You can’t go in there.”

“Watch me!” Sherlock snarled and immediately transformed into his wolf form. And with that he pushed his ways past the cautious group surrounding the decrepit warehouse. When they tried to protest he ignored them and entered into the building.

His ears caught Amanda’s crying. The frantic energy that clouded his brain became all-consuming and white hot. His ears directed his feet as he scrambled through the discarded debris in the warehouse, past crumbling walls and paint flakes. Amanda’s cries echoed eerily off the walls, causing him to change his direction several times until… There!

James Moriarty smiled as the wolf entered the room. “What took you so long? Traffic?”

Sherlock growled at the man, inching his way towards where John and Amanda were being kept.

John sat awkwardly on a chair, bound. If he changed into his wolf form it would dislocate many of his quadruped limbs. Amanda was tied to one of the chair’s legs. Her form shifted back and forth between human and pup. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock snorted at them and gave Amanda the command to be silent. 

“We’ve been waiting four hours. For four hours I had to hear your brat cry.”

Sherlock shifted back into human form. “You promised you would leave them alone.”

“And you promised you would be mine. I waited for you. I’m tired of waiting. What holds Sherlock Holmes back from keeping his promises? And then I realized… It’s them!” Vaguely he pointed to John. “So I asked myself… James, how would you force Sherlock Holmes to keep his promise to be your willing slave? Oh… I suppose I should get rid of his other obligations.”

“You said you would leave them alone!” Sherlock growled.

“I do not like to be taken for a fool, Sherlock Holmes. You promised to return and be my mate. If you can’t keep your promises…” Moriarty shrugged. “I have to step in.”

“Don’t! Don’t… I’ll… I’ll go with you.”

“Too late for that.” Moriarty gave a cruel smirk and turned his attention to John. “Before I kill you, I’d just like you to know… Sherlock loved the things I did to him. He’s a bit of a knot slut… He…” But Moriarty didn’t have the breath to say anything more when 180 pounds of werewolf knocked him to the ground. Instantly he changed form and fought back.

For a long moment there was nothing more than teeth and blood as the two wrestled for dominance on the ground with an occasional snap of jaws at John and Amanda. Both were black and it was difficult to tell the two apart. Perhaps Sherlock had a bit more curl to his fur, but it was difficult for anyone watching to know which one was winning. One bit the other and there was a sharp yelp of pain. The one bit made another lunge and his teeth sank into the other werewolf’s neck, cutting off the air supply. 

“Sherlock?!” John cried out, unsure which was which. “Damnit, Sherlock! I can’t tell which one is you! Give me a sign!”

The werewolf that had the upper hand wagged his tail for just a moment.

“Gods, Sherlock…”

At that moment Mycroft’s men entered the room and took aim for Sherlock. 

“Don’t! It’s Sherlock! That’s Sherlock!” John cried out.

Mycroft entered the room and looked over the situation. His eyes stared into the other wolf’s eyes. “Drop it!”

Immediately the werewolf released the other’s throat but still stood over his body. 

“Give him up.” Mycroft commanded.

“It’s Sherlock!” John cried out.

“I know he’s Sherlock.” Mycroft answered. “I’m his pack alpha. He wouldn’t have obeyed me if he wasn’t my brother. Now you be silent. Sherlock, stand down!” The voice was commanding again.

Sherlock stayed where he was, his growl low and dangerous.

“He needs to pay for what he did.” Mycroft stated. “Stand down and let me have him.”

Sherlock growled again and hunched down over the unconscious werewolf.

At that moment Amanda began to cry. The spell was broken and Sherlock immediately turned his attention to his pup. His form changed and he jumped over the prone werewolf to go to her, untying her bonds and pulling her into his arms. 

Mycroft made a gesture and his men immediately swarmed Moriarty, taking him away. Crossing the room he draped Sherlock’s coat around his naked body. “You challenged me.”

“My pack was in danger.” Sherlock answered as he pulled the bottle from his pocket and gave it to Amanda. Immediately she stopped crying and greedily sucked down the formula.

“I do not appreciate you challenging me in public.” Mycroft stated as he started to untie John’s bonds. 

“He took my pack.” Sherlock whispered, staring down at Amanda. His vision became gray and fuzzy. Suddenly the world went sideways. Distantly he could hear voices calling his name.

“Sherlock… Sherl…”

\--TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! Victory dance! Final word count on my DOC file is 25,853! 
> 
> Serials are tough, especially if you lose momentum halfway through. I want to thank you all for sticking with this one. Thank you for the encouragement. 
> 
> I still have to finish "To Serve."

Sherlock woke in a warm, soft place surrounded by Mycroft’s scent. It reminded him of when he was a child. But then his adult self began to panic, knowing the scent was wrong. In a fit of movement he heard someone near him curse and hint of John’s scent. Opening his eyes he found himself in bed. It was day. Sunlight edged its way past the curtains to give the room dim light. 

“Sherlock? Are you, alright?”

“I… My brother’s scent threw me.”

“We’re at his flat.”

Sherlock took another deep breath, aware now of the other scents besides Mycroft’s scent. There was John and Amanda. “What happened?”

“You went into shock. You were injured during the fight. When your adrenaline gave out your body shut down. It was a nasty bite… But your body healed itself.” John answered as he relaxed on the bed. 

“Why did you go with him, John?”

“He said he had you. There were details he knew about the case you were working on… Things he couldn’t have known unless he encountered you. He said that if I didn’t go with him he would kill you. You didn’t answer your phone.”

Sherlock thought back. Had John called while he was on the case? 

“I left my phone behind… Just in case.”

Sherlock nodded and relaxed under the blankets. “I found it… Later.”

“I knew you would eventually. I just wish it had been a little bit sooner.” John wrapped his arm around Sherlock’s chest and snuggled closer. “Now that you are awake…” A soft chuckle escaped him as he kissed Sherlock’s sternum. And with that he rolled over onto his mate, covering him with his own body.

“How is Amanda?”

John paused in his movements to look down at Sherlock in confusion. “She’s fine. She was just a little dehydrated. Her fluids are normal now. She’s sleeping in the cot.” Vaguely he indicated the baby cot near the door of the room. “Any more objections?” 

Sherlock shook his head and opened his knees wider to allow John more room. 

“That’s good. Because I think I’m about to burst.” And with that John pushed in. “I thought he killed you in front of my eyes. I thought he was the one who won. I couldn’t tell the difference between you.” John moved his hips, punctuating each phrase with a firm thrust. “I thought I lost you.” Suddenly his knot caught and he grunted as he pushed in one more time. His hand gripped Sherlock’s knot, squeezing it as tightly as he could until Sherlock started to buck underneath him. “You’re mine!” And he bit down, feeling Sherlock ejaculate between them. His own was deposited deep within his mate’s body. 

Sherlock gasped for breath, his arms and legs holding John against him. The bite to his neck made everything feel perfect. “’M sorry I made you worry…” Sherlock managed.

“Love you, Sherlock…” John whispered as he released his mate’s neck, licking the wound. “If I lost you again…”

Sherlock tightened his grip on John’s body. “I love you too.”

John gave a sigh and sat up a bit, his knot still stuck. “Marry me.”

“Right now?” Sherlock blinked up at the former human.

John shrugged. “Now… Later today… Tomorrow? It doesn’t matter. Soon, though.”

“What about grieving for Mary?”

“I almost lost you again, Sherlock.”

“So? I didn’t even die this time.”

“Sherlock… Please?” John leaned down and kissed his mate on the lips. “I want you to be my husband. I want us to raise Amanda together. I want Amanda to have a little brother or sister…”

Sherlock burst out into a fit of giggles. “John… It doesn’t matter how many times we knot, neither one of us will get pregnant. At least I don’t think we will…”

John found himself giggling along. “A surrogate, you wonderful idiot. We’ll get a surrogate. I’m sure Mycroft can find us one. I want to meet your pups. I want to grow old with you as our children grow up and take on the world in our stead.”

“John…” Sherlock sighed, staring up at his mate.

“Marry me, Sherlock… Raise pups with me.” John breathed. At that moment his knot released but he stayed where he was. “Even if we can’t have any more pups, marry me anyway.” His fingertips pushed dark curls from Sherlock’s face, waiting for his response.

Sherlock gave a hint of a smile and nodded. “Anything you want, John. I would give you anything… You know that.”

The former human gave a bit of a sob and leaned down to kiss the consulting detective. The room filled with the scent as they continued mating. A certain alpha was not amused that one of his den’s rooms ever after smelled of Sherlock and John.

Epilogue

“You look… Amazing.” John breathed as he reached up to fix Sherlock’s tie. It didn’t really need to be adjusted. It was just an excuse for John to touch Sherlock. But Sherlock didn’t mind. The reception room was ready for their entrance. “You ready?”

Sherlock leaned down and breathed into John’s ear, “After the reception I am going to take you so hard…”

John giggled and rested his head against Sherlock’s chest. “Not if I take you first. Sex Holiday doesn’t officially start until after the wedding reception.”

“You mean honeymoon?” Sherlock teased.

“What’s the difference?”

“This time I’m allowed to participate.” Sherlock answered. And then he sniffled and frowned. “I can smell her pregnancy from here. Everyone is going to know…”

“Only the werewolves will know.” John reassured him. “It won’t be like my last wedding when you announced it to the whole room. Unless you announce it to this room…” And with that he kissed Sherlock’s lips. “Come, love… It’s time to make our entrance.”

The door opened and they stepped into a room filled with applause. 

\--FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone ever noticed that whenever I write in AU universes the characters are always polytheistic? They always refer to "gods" when they groan or swear. When I'm writing in canon they say, "God."
> 
> That's just one of my writing quirks.


End file.
